LO QUE YO MEREZCO (Gafou)
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Lo último que recordaba era caer justo después de dispararle a la bestia, luego la nada solo un dolor inconcebible, entonces una voz familiar y desconocida a la vez hablo dándole una última advertencia.Ya todos habían visto al monstruo dentro de su interior, era hora de aprender de su error, lastima que gaston lo olvido al despertar. Gafou, GastonxLefou.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Verte así.**

" _ **No es un monstruo, Gastón. ¡Tú sí!**_ _ **"**_

Disparos y explosiones se escucharon a la lejanía, los gritos de personas en dolor, gemidos, cuerpos llenos de sangre a cada paso que daba, el olor a pólvora inundaba su nariz, la sangre en sus manos ya seca al tratar de abrirse paso entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, un grito ensordecedor, Lefou a su lado sollozante al recibir el disparo en su hombro.

Arremetió entonces, con mucha más furia de la necesaria, tomo la pistola en su cintura la que solo tenía un tiro y disparo a aquél que había sido el causante de tal dolor en su mejor amigo, mas gritos se escucharon entonces, podía escuchar a Lefou gritarle algo, le observo mirarle con horror su fusil ahora le apunto a su rostro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar disparo a quemarropa contra Lefou, contra su mejor amigo, soltó el arma sintiéndola arder, como brazas traídas del infierno mismo, el piso a sus pies se desmorono dejándole caer al vacio, a la nada.

Gastón se despertó de aquélla horrible pesadilla gritando, inhalando aire necesario para respirar, sus costillas dolían horrores, manos cálidas intentaron frenar su movimiento, pero el recuerdo de la guerra, de su pesadilla, del enemigo atacando le hicieron defenderse, empujo lo más que pudo intento golpear a su atacante incluso con su poca visión trato desesperadamente de buscar algo conocido.

-¡Gastón!... está bien… soy yo Lefou… estas a salvo ahora- la voz reconfortante de Lefou, de su compañero de armas le hizo calmarse, pronto el dolor le inundo nuevamente y el cansancio, la fatiga por su repentino brote de sicosis, la adrenalina ya lavado de sus venas le hizo caer nuevamente en el suelo, sintió una cálida mano un su frente justo antes de perderse en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Cuando Gastón tenía 6 años de edad llego a casa entre risas rebotando de felicidad repitiendo una y otra vez que finalmente entendía a su padre, que había encontrado al que sería su esposa el pequeño niño miro con sus enormes ojos azules a su madre y le hizo saber que un chico poco más grande que el seria su esposa.

Su madre intento disuadirle, hacerle entender que un chico no podía casarse con otro hico, que estaba confundido que aún era demasiado joven para entender la diferencia y que la admiración por aquel otro joven podía confundirle fácilmente, cuando Gastón volvió a insistir recibiendo otra negativa el hizo un berrinche, él lo merecía todo, sus padres siempre le colmaron de sus caprichos, tal vez no eran muy ricos como el príncipe de la región pero si algo tenía la familia LeGume era lo suficiente para llenar a su pequeño de lujos, para hacerle creer que el mundo estaba a sus pies y debía tomar lo que deseaba cuando quisiera.

Todo lo que quería en ese entonces Gastón era al joven de mejillas regordetas y sonrisa soñadora por lo que pisoteo y grito para que su deseo fuera concedido, cuando su padre llego esa noche con la caza del día en sus hombros no dudo en correr a sus brazos de mal humor, haciendo un puchero insistió en que su madre era injusta que no le dejaba tener lo que deseaba aun cuando lo merecía, que no aprobaba su elección de esposa.

El viejo cazador rio ante eso, creyendo que su mujer era simplemente protectora palmeo su cabeza e indico a su mujer servirle aguardiente mientras le pedía a su hijo saber sobre aquella que robo su corazón, Gastón no se contuvo alabo cada cosa de aquel ser tan majestuoso, lo llamo una maravilla, atento y amable y como derretía con su sonrisa, le hizo ver lo mucho que se había prendado de él, cuando fue el nombre de un chico lo que salió de sus labios el rostro de su padre se deformo en ira pura.

Una bofetada le hizo callar de pronto, su madre intento consolarle pero su padre intervino nuevamente la acuso de ser demasiado suave con su hijo, de poner tales pensamientos en su pequeño y frente a su propio hijo golpeo a su mujer con verdadera ira, después de eso le tomo por los hombros sacándole de la habitación para azotarle en el patio con su cinturón de cuero.

Lo estaba curando, sacaba al demonio que seguramente había dentro de él, los pensamientos impuros, el hacía esto por su bien, para convertirlo en un hombre, para evitar que su hijo se convirtiera en un sodomita, Gastón aprendió a no llorar apretando los dientes de lo contrario el castigo sería más largo.

Esa noche aprendió que amar no era algo que debía ser libre, que en su lugar debía seguir ciertas normas, Gastón enterró los sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser y olvido el asunto, ni siquiera recuerda quien era ese chico, una mañana dejaron sin mirar atrás, al morir su padre en una cacería devorado por lobos ellos tuvieron que buscar trabajo en el castillo del noble, la sonrisa que tanto dolor le había causado se desvaneció en su memoria un día.

Años después conoció a Lefou y aun que su sonrisa y palabras halagadoras eran como caricias decidió ignorarlas por el bien de las miradas coquetas de todas aquellas chicas, Gastón se enfocó en las mujeres maldiciéndose cuando sus ojos se posaban en algún buen mozo al igual que las mujeres.

Incluso se las arregló para mantener todo bajo control durante la guerra, más cuando Maurice se negó a darle la mano de su hija la ira hirvió nuevamente, arreglo las cosas justo como sabía que lo haría su padre, mas no dio el tiro de gracia no pudo destruir a aquel que evitaba su felicidad, no cuando él le miraba, lo dejo a merced de los lobos esperando que no sufriera tanto.

Cuando Bella le llamo monstruo eligiendo a una bestia sobre el algo en su interior termino por romperse, Gastón era entonces como aquél niño, no entendía aun lo que había hecho mal, se hizo hombre, lucho en la guerra y sobrevivió, se volvió todo un héroe empujando sus pensamientos impuros tan lejos como podía, había hecho exactamente lo que deseaban de él, lo que su padre le obligo a ser, lleno las expectativas de todos y aun así Bella, la mejor chica del lugar, aquello que debía pertenecerle por derecho simplemente elegía a una bestia.

En medio de la cólera, ira y confusión Gastón hizo nuevamente otro berrinche y esta vez arrastro consigo a toda la aldea, como un niño pequeño pidiendo a gritos su juguete deseado alentó a la multitud a hacer algo realmente horrible, esta vez no pudo escuchar a Lefou y su advertencia, no cuando las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza, no cuando esto era lo que él se merecía.

* * *

Al despertar algo estaba terriblemente mal, se dio cuenta tarde que no estaba en su casa, pues el techo era mucho más amplio e iluminado, tampoco estaba en alguna enfermería, no para su alivio la guerra había terminado hace mucho y no volvería a pisar un lugar así, por un momento estaba desorientado sin ningún recuerdo pasado más que aquella horrible pesadilla, pues eso debía ser una pesadilla horrible, jamás se atrevería hacerle daño a un amigo, nunca dejaría atrás a Lefou.

Su cabeza dolía horrores y aun con su visión borrosa sabía que no estaba en ningún lugar conocido, una voz familiar le llamo soltó un suspiro retenido relajándose por completo, era él, su mejor amigo si Lefou estaba aquí podía relajarse por completo, más el dolor en su brazo empezó a empeorar, cada vez más despertando de su letargo el dolor de sus lesiones se hicieron presentes, abrió los ojos con fuerza intentando enfocar la cara familiar frente a él, para su horror se dio cuenta que la vista de su ojo derecho era casi nula, manchas borrosas era todo lo que podía deslumbrar apenas si la luz que entraba a la habitación.

Intento gritar, pedir el estado de su situación más la boca estaba totalmente seca con un ligero sabor metálico a oxido, la sangre aun podía saborearse, un vaso de agua fue empujado a sus labios y como un bebé bebió suaves tragos, aquel refrescante líquido que debía aliviarle le supo a lijas en su garganta, algo muy malo debió pasarle, intento levantarse más aquel que le atendía trato de disuadirlo, no hizo caso, nunca lo hacía noto las vendas entonces en su mano derecha cortes y contusiones sus piernas dolían horrores y una posiblemente estaba rota había sido entablillada con una madera, con frustración gruño más al moverse debió abrir las heridas en su costado lo que le hizo levantar su brazo izquierdo o lo que quedaba de él.

Gastón levanto su brazo con horror, no entendiendo lo que sucedía ahí donde debía existir su mano solo había la nada, su brazo había sido cortado desde arriba de su codo, solo un muñón envuelto en vendas ensangrentadas tenia, fue cuando lo recordó todo, el castillo, a Bella negándose a ser su esposa, a elegir a la bestia, luchar con ella, dispararle por detrás, el piso cediendo ante sus pies, caer desde lo más alto, golpear contra el frio mármol, el susurro que le trajo de vuelta.

Grito, Gastón grito negando lo sucedió esto no podía estar pasándole, no a él, era Gastón, era un héroe condecorado de guerra, él era el bueno aquí, si alguien merecía terminar así era la bestia, empezó a perder el control, trato de levantarse aun cuando los brazos de alguien le detenían, más voces entraron a la habitación, más personas que intentaron detenerle y con frustración se dio cuenta que no podía apartarlas.

El gran y poderoso Gastón fue sometido por tres insulsos hombres, bien podía llevarlos a los tres con el brazo atado a la espalda pero ahora en esas condiciones era completamente inútil.

-Gastón basta vas a lastimarte – finalmente pudo atender aquella preocupada voz, entenderla y cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rostro, cuando las sombras dejaron de hacer borrosa su visión pudo verle.

Lefou le miraba totalmente preocupado a su lado, estaba ahí intentando detenerle, era uno de esos que le empujaron devuelta a la cama, ahora comprendía, tenían razón Lefou siempre la tenía, debía descansar recuperarse, el gran Gastón tenía que cuidar para regresar triunfante una vez más.

-Mi brazo – murmuro Gastón tras lo que parecía horas a la habitación vacía nuevamente, Lefou suspiro a su lado al escuchar su voz pastosa y con esfuerzo – lo eh perdido – volvió a murmurar no queriendo revelar las condiciones de su ojos o más debilidades de las obvias.

-Estas vivo Gastón – respondió el hombre tranquilamente – vivo y eso es lo único que importa – trato de tranquilizarle dando unas suaves palmaditas en su mano que de nada sirvieron.

-¿Vivo? – pregunto con desdén, estaba vivo sí, pero a que costo, sin su brazo izquierdo, con una pierna rota y casi sin visión, por un momento deseo estar muerto antes de verse así tan deprimente.

-Vivo- insistió Lefou y esta vez tomo su mano para apretar su agarre intuyendo los pensamientos de este y queriendo alejarlos.

Gastón murmuro algo de mal humor y finalmente cedió otra vez a la inconsciencia, justo antes de quedarse dormido apretó con fuerza la mano de Lefou, como había hecho tantas veces en su niñez cuando escapaba de casa, como había hecho en la guerra dentro de las trincheras justo antes del ataque enemigo, como lo hacía al verse perseguido por los malos recuerdos, pesadillas horrorosas, como un niño asustado Gastón se aferró a lo único que le daba tranquilidad, a aquello que podía llamar seguro.

Lefou miro a su amigo nuevamente, aquel por quien había tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados, miro dormir a Gastón, recordando los tiempos de guerra, aquellos angustiosos días en los que estaba seguro le perdería para siempre, ¿Cuántas veces él había sido el causante de esas heridas?, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez? Y sin embargo Gastón volvía a aferrarse a su mano con una fuerza increíble, cuando estuvo totalmente seguro que Gastón se había quedado profundamente dormido le soltó para salir de ahí.

Ni una sola vez lo había abandonado, nunca había retiradose del lugar de donde Gastón descansaba en todo el tiempo que le conocía, incluso en la guerra con sus propias heridas si Gastón sostenía su mano pasaría en vela toda la noche para asegurarse que estuviera bien, ahora era completamente diferente, se sintió enfermo, el aire le hacía falta por lo que estaba afuera en el pasillo de la habitación tratando de regular su respiración, de reprimir todo ese cumulo de emociones que nuevamente tenían que ver con Gastón.

-No puedo hacer esto – murmuro mientras se dejaba caer contra la pared – simplemente no puedo – se repitió a si mismo tomando bocanadas de aire cada vez más grande.

-¿Quién podría hacerlo? – la voz de Bella le sorprendió, la joven se acercó a él con el rostro totalmente tranquilo – no tienes que hacerlo – hablo cuando se dio cuenta que Lefou no diría nada – nadie te culparía por negarte.

-Debo – murmuro resignado – se lo debo – repito en un intento de convérsela o tal vez a sí mismo.

-No le debes nada – dijo molesta ante la actitud tan pasiva del hombre, le había visto todo este tiempo, siempre a su lado velando y secretamente deseando que Gastón nunca despertara para evitarle más dolor.

-Jamás lo entendería – rebatió Lefou – nadie lo entendería – y era verdad, nadie entendía la deuda que tenía con el hombre, el que su vida misma le pertenecía, nadie había conocido tan bien a Gastón, nadie había visto cada una de sus facetas y entendió la razón de su forma de ser, nadie más que Lefou.

Y aun así la noche de la revuelta Lefou había desconocido por completo a su mejor amigo, le había seguido si, aun en contra de su buen juicio, le había obedecido en el acto por qué queriendo a no su vida pertenecía a Gastón, nunca lo había hablado en voz alta, Gastón nunca le insistió en ello pero Lefou sentía la necesidad de pagar aquella deuda, porque Gastón había salvado su vida más veces de la que recordaba, porque de no ser por el estaría seguramente muerto durante la guerra.

Y sin embargo dolía, como una daga enterrándose lentamente dolía cada momento de estar ahí para Gastón, de tener que cuidar del hombre que le traiciono, de aquél que vio convertirse en un monstro y abandonarle a su suerte, Lefou sufría lentamente por tener que ser el único soporte del hombre que quebró su corazón en mil pedazos aquella noche.

Bella negó con la cabeza pensando en lo terco que era Lefou, en lo demasiado buena persona que llego a ser sabiendo bien del afectó que le tenía a Gastón, mas no dijo nada más sabiendo que solo le causaría más dolor, ella aun no entendía como un hombre tan despreciable como Gastón podía tener alguien tana amble a su lado y ser tan ciego para no verlo.

La próxima vez que Gastón despertó fue consciente de la gravedad del asuntó y eso le aterro.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y bien simplemente necesito sacar esto de mi pecho, el nuevo fandom al que eh decidido vender mi alma, el Gafou, lo se parece ser una relación abusiva y demás pero necesito aplacar mi alma intentando resolver muchos vacios que dejo la película, porque este Gastón era mucho más amable que el animado, si igual se volvió loco al final pero no era tan engreído a mi parecer, además hay algo que no me cuadra porque si al principio todo el pueblo o al menos en su mayoría eran malo y crueles con Bella y su padre ¿Gastón es el único castigado?, en un principio él tiene interés en ella, tal vez no la ama solo la ve como algo que debe tener pero era completamente cortes incluso intento alagar sus libros y defenderla siempre y aun así todos son perdonados mientras Gastón está muerto, ¿Dónde está la justicia aquí Disney?, Todos son malos por años con Bella y reciben perdón, Gastón lo es solo una noche y zaz muerto.**

 **Además nadie odia al príncipe? El prácticamente era un vil tirano, por su culpa todos perdieron seres queridos mientras eran malditos y cobraba muchos impuestos y simplemente es perdonado, si alguien tan egoísta como el príncipe le fue dada una oportunidad porque a Gastón no? Es porque no es un príncipe? Eso es muy injusto.**

 **En fin hay muchas más cosas que debo decir pero lo dejare para futuros capítulos, no olviden leer mis otros fics no crean que eh olvidado mi Jaylos pero ahora también Gafou yey!**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Un Gastón para esta pobre niña que llora su muerte?**


	2. Capítulo 2: Yo la atrapare

**Capítulo 2: Yo la atrapare.**

" _ **Jamás seré tu esposa Gastón"**_

Lefou recuerda con toda claridad la primera vez que le vio al chico más enérgico que había conocido, si enérgico no sabía más como llamarle siempre viéndole correr de un lado a otro, ayudando a su madre, siendo tan agradable para los demás, había escuchado los murmullos molestos de varios de sus compañeros sobre él, Gastón el chico que parecía querer la atención de todo el mundo, con frecuencia susurraban a sus espaldas sobre como el engreído buscaba satisfacer su ego ayudando a los demás, de como se creía mejor que todos.

Un día no pudo aguantar más y se decidió a hacerles callar, ahora que lo piensa llamar a un grupo de chicos "idiotas" o "celosos" no era buena idea cuando apenas si podía defenderse, él fue empujado, a un charco de lodo donde ensucio su ropas nuevas y lastimo sus rodillas, Lefou sentía ganas de llorar más aun cuando todos comenzaron a llamarle de aquella forma, "Lefou" un insulto, el deforme de su apellido para molestarle.

-Dejen de atormentarle – la voz de Gastón le hizo detener todos los pensamientos tristes de su cabeza, pues en un instante ahí estaba el, erguido con la barbilla en alto deteniendo a los que le molestaban – es una vergüenza – gruño frunciendo la nariz y cruzándose de brazos – molestar a una chica así.

Y las risas no se hicieron esperar, Lefou se congelo al escucharle llamarlo una chica, los demás niños se burlaron aún más y cuando Gastón quiso hacerles callar los golpes volaron por doquier, perdió, el autollamado chico más valiente de toda la aldea perdió, pero era obvio eran cinco chicos contra el solo y en aquel entonces Gastón no era un soldado condecorado como ahora.

Mas sin embargo tras irse los otros jóvenes, un derrotado Gastón se levantó del suelo, limpio sus pantalones y como un galante caballero le ayudo a ponerse de pie, arreglo uno de sus pechones de cabello tras la oreja y le dio la sonrisa más hermosa de todas, Lefou sintió como su corazón saltaba en ese momento, podía escucharle latir tan fuerte que se preguntaba si Gastón podía oírle también entonces Gastón le miro confundido dejando de hablar y bueno había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no le escucho lo que decía.

-Lo siento – murmuro una disculpa apenado.

-Yo dije ¿estás bien? – repitió esta vez más lento – Billy y sus idiotas son idiotas – repitió no sabiendo cómo explicarse a sí mismo - atacar a una chica no es digno de un caballero – y ahí estaba otra vez la confusión – mi padre dice…

-No soy una chica – le interrumpió - yo lo siento – y no sabía de qué se disculpaba pues Gastón le había mirado confuso y tras examinarle sorprendido incluso creyó ver algo de miedo en su rostro – te agradezco pero no soy una chica – Gastón abrió la boca pensando en decir algo pero de inmediato la cerro con fuerza se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que finalmente hablo.

-Gastón es mi nombre – se presentó extendiendo su mano cuando la vio llena de tierra tallo en sus pantalones y volviendo a ofrecerla.

-Lefou – dijo tomando la mano y agitándola.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Lefou? – resoplo el chico y aun que pareció ser grosero a Lefou le hizo reír.

-Lefou no es mi nombre real – rodo los ojos – solo me dicen así, simplemente me acostumbre – se encogió de hombros - supongo que me queda.

-Cada quien es loco a su manera mi amigo – sonrió Gastón – voy a ser un gran héroe algún día – dijo totalmente orgulloso con los ojos brillante de esperanza y anhelo – y sabes lo que dicen de los héroes, que solo los locos lo son – hablo en total concentración – tu puedes ser el loco y yo el héroe ¿Qué dices mi amigo? – empezó a reír, Lefou le miro extrañado estaba seguro que a eso no se referían cuando decían eso pero Gastón estaba tan seguro de sus palabras que no pudo desmentirle.

Asintió sintiendo una alegría inexplicable porque este chico, el más valiente que había conocido le eligió para ser su amigo, su compañero de aventuras, su más fiel aliado como empezó a llamarle tras pasar un brazo por su hombro y acompañarle a su casa, ni siquiera le importo el regaño de su madre al ver su ropa sucia, o el dolor de su rodilla esa noche, no importo nada cuando finalmente había hecho un amigo, cuando Gastón le llamo su "loco".

Gastón le había visto mucho antes que eso, recuerda que tras el fiasco de su primer amor, encontró a la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, tal vez exageraba un poco puesto que si había visto más chicas hermosas pero esta simplemente fue diferente, tenía las mejillas redondas más bellas de todas, los ojos más brillantes y una sonrisa soñadora, recuerda a verle visto por primera vez en la iglesia, tras ir obligado por su madre vio a esta bella niña sostener un enorme ramo de flores, tal vez eran silvestres puesto que no eran tan hermosas como las que vendía la florista y sin embargo lucían perfectas en sus brazos, Gastón volvió a verle tres días después, la chica estaba mirando su reflejo en el rio, aun no entendía por qué le dejaban vagar tan lejos sola pero ahí estaba su oportunidad, sin embargo Gastón el más valiente de todos se congelo y decidió no hablarle en su lugar sus traicionares piernas le hicieron huir del lugar.

Una semana después Billy y sus amigos molestaban a su doncella, así había empezado a llamarle en su mente, como todo un caballero fue en su defensa y perdió terriblemente, pero entonces ella había sonreído y sonrojándose tan adorablemente cuando le ayudo que simplemente valió la pena, entonces descubrió que su doncella no era una niña, el pánico se apodero de él, las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente y el miedo le inundo.

Gastón empezó a sentir que debía alejarse, huir de ese niño antes de que su padre averiguara que su segundo amor era otro joven nuevamente, algo malo podría pasarle a él, o a su padres, simplemente no podría vivir con eso, no otra vez, su padre lo apartaría y….

Su no-doncella se estaba disculpando, pidiendo perdón por algo que no era su culpa, Gastón quería decirle que era él quien estaba mal y que no le molestaría más con su presencia pero entonces el niño parecía tan perdido, indeciso, Gastón se dijo que si no podía caer en amor con un chico al menos podría ser su amigo y así podría ver esa hermosa sonrisa siempre.

Así que se presentó y tras enterarse de su "nombre" se aseguró de que su ex doncella se convirtiera en su mejor amigo.

Desde aquel entonces fueron inseparables, se convirtieron en "le duo " quienes serían héroes de Villeneuve, con el tiempo Lefou no dejo de cantar alabanzas a su único amigo, con el tiempo la idea de convertirse en héroes se fue deformando, tal vez fueron las alabanzas sin sentido, tal vez el que el mismo pueblo le llenara de expectativas, tal vez fue su padre empujándole para ser mejor, para dejar de perder el tiempo con ese niño inútil, tal vez fue la simple necesidad de satisfacerles a todos y ganar su afecto, de llenar el vacío en su ser, tal vez solo fue su propio egoísmo que en algún momento el "nosotros" convirtió en "Yo".

Entonces llegaron los invasores y la guerra estallo, todo fue en picada desde ahí.

* * *

-Maldición Lefou quédate aquí – Gastón empujo a su amigo tras los arbustos donde debía permanecer oculto al enemigo.

-No me inscribí en esta guerra para esconderme como un cobarde – repitió Lefou apretando con fuerza el agarre de su arma en un intento de frenar el miedo que sentía.

-No, te inscribiste para seguirme como desde que tenías 11 años – dijo con rabia notando aquellos temblores – ahora quédate aquí.

-No tengo por qué hacerte caso no eres mi superior – insistió levantándose para seguir a los demás que ya estaban en medio de la batalla.

-Te amarrare si es necesario – Gastón gruño tomándole de la chaqueta y atrayéndole a su cuerpo - si vas ahí serás una carga para mí – le miro directo a los ojos furioso - no puedo cuidarte y defenderme a la vez – apretó con fuerza el agarre de su mano.

-¡No soy un inútil Gastón y no puedes detenerme! – dijo totalmente furioso tomando la mano de Gastón y quitándosela de encima para alejarse de él.

Lefou salió a la batalla, combatió como un valiente hombre y justo antes de ganar alguien disparo a su hombro, tras caer al suelo, tras sentir la sangre emanando en su herida, escuchar los gritos incesantes vio como el enemigo apuntaba su arma para darle el tiro de gracia intento cerrar los ojos pero ni eso pudo vio entonces a el soldado desplomarse, escucho el disparo de un arma y Gastón cernirse sobre el empujando el cuerpo sin vida de su atacante, le escucho llamarle pero no podía responder, vio como le evaluó con la mirada y siguió su camino disparando con su pistola a otro enemigo, le vio tomar su arma del suelo y levantarla para usar el tiro, Lefou no pudo evitar pensar que sería abandonado.

No fue así, Gastón disparo a otro enemigo para despejar su camino y levanto el cuerpo de Lefou protegiéndole para sacarle de ahí, para ponerle a salvo.

Cuando despertó en la tienda donde estaban todos los heridos estaba solo, su herida vendada y Gastón por ningún lado, volvió a caer en la inconsciencia, la segunda vez que despertó Gastón estaba discutiendo con el médico a un lado de su camilla, para su sorpresa Gastón tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y parecía ser que el médico le regañaba por no permanecer en cama.

Gastón le había salvado, le vio ser herido por el enemigo, lucho para sacarlo de ahí llevándole hasta el campamento y tras asegurarse que recibiera ayuda regreso a la batalla, había recibido un fuerte golpe con la culata de un arma enemiga pero no fue nada grave según él, se quedó ahí reprendiéndole por lo estúpido que era por no seguir sus órdenes, Lefou algo molesto insistió que había sido una orden que todos salieran a batalla, Gastón había entrecerrado los ojos en su dirección para después sonreír " Me convertiré en capitán entonces" dijo totalmente agarrante.

Lo hizo, dos meses después fue nombrado capitán y dándole su propia compañía, el capitán más joven de la historia del ejército, Lefou recuerda ver su sonrisa arrogante mientras lo tomaba como su ayudante, "ahora no puedes decirme que no" murmuro felizmente tomándole de un hombro y llevándole a su tienda una privada por su posición, Lefou había murmurado un suave "jamás capitán" que dejo complacido al hombre.

La guerra se volvió más y más horrenda desde entonces.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que Gastón salvo su vida, siempre empujándole, siempre reaccionando con violencia extrema si alguien intentaba lastimarle, en algún momento toda la admiración que Lefou tenía para Gastón se convirtió en algo más profundo descubrió que era amor cuando le vio coquetear con unas aldeanas tras un descanso muy breve, se sintió devastado al verlo en brazos de otras mujeres, al ver esa sonrisa que solo daba a el darla tan fácilmente a unas completas desconocidas, Lefou entendió lo que era el amor y el rechazo el mismo día, cuando las alabanzas de unas cualquieras tenían el mismo efecto que las de él en su capitán.

Para Gastón todo era diferente había pasado tanto tiempo cuidando de Lefou, tenerlo a su alrededor que simplemente verlo herido había sacado lo peor de él, cuando se dio cuenta que aquellas emociones iban por el camino equivocado volvió a desviar su atención a las mujeres, no importaban quienes eran gustaba de ellas de cualquier forma, solo era una diversión, una distracción, pronto olvido la verdadera razón por la que gustaba de tener a Lefou cerca, pronto olvido su promesa y las adulaciones ajenas llenaron el vacío en su interior.

Lefou pasó de ser su persona más importante a su mayor seguidor en un santiamén.

Porque Gastón tenía que ser el mejor, porque un hombre no puede amar a otro hombre, porque solo existía el "yo", la voz de su padre dentro de su cabeza nunca dejaron de repetírselo que termino creyéndose esa gran mentira.

El día en que la guerra termino Gastón ya no era el mismo que Lefou conoció cuando eran niños y tras regresar a la aldea incluso al saber de la muerte de su padre ya se había convertido en él, el ahora héroe de Villeneuve era tan arrogante como se esperaba de él, había vencido y triunfado, se convirtió en lo que todos esperaban, Gastón ya no era el mismo, en su lugar se convirtió en algo que cada habitante contribuyo en hacer y con el pasar de los años construyeron el pedestal tan alto y frágil donde colocarle, era cuestión de tiempo para que algo le hiciera caer.

Entonces Bella llego.

La caída sucedió, todo el pueblo le culpo y el gran héroe se convirtió en el villano de la épica historia de amor.

* * *

-Mi querido Lefou eh estado pensando – empezó a hablar Gastón tras estar toda la mañana en silencio, aquella fría el último día de su viaje de caza, la carne ya lista en su caballo para regresar pronto al pueblo.

-Algo muy peligroso – respondió Lefou sabiendo que eso haría a su amigo un poco molesto pero de igual manera continuo escuchándole mientras terminaba de cargar su caballo.

-Lo sé pero – dijo con una mueca al sentirse un poco insultado - han sido años desde que somos amigos.

-Los mejores amigos y compañeros – asintió

-Creo que ya es hora de continuar nuestras vidas, de tener compromiso en ellas – soltó de pronto elevándose en su corcel.

-¿Gastón? – Lefou se tensó al escucharlo, levanto la mirada al hombre del que secretamente estaba enamorado para ser correspondido por una hermosa sonrisa, Gastón se inclinó entonces en su caballo para acercarse a Lefou y le miro con tanta intensidad que hizo rebotar el corazón de Lefou en su pecho.

-La vida matrimonial es algo que debemos probar – Y la mirada que le estaba dando confundió por completo al hombre más bajo, algo en su pecho floreció, esperanza tal vez ¿era posible acaso que Gastón se sintiera de la misma forma?, ¿Qué esta era su forma de decir que necesitaba Lefou tanto como lo necesitaba?, ¿ que correspondía a sus afectos?, Lefou solo pudo mirarle fijamente sintiendo la sonrisa en su rostro agrandarse, estaba seguro que se desmayaría, que todos esos años de estar al lado de ese hombre finalmente servían de algo, pues Gastón le miraba intensamente, con suavidad de una forma que jamás vio darle a una sola mujer, realmente esperaba que Gastón le besara de una buena vez - necesitamos esposas mi buen amigo.

-¿Esposas? - las palabras cayeron sobre el como un balde de agua helada, sus hombros decayó ante tal afirmación, claro que a eso se refería Gastón, fue tan estúpido para creer que alguien tan perfecto sintiera algo más que amistad por él, de hecho a un no entendía por completo porque ese magnífico hombre gustaba de su compañía, un milagro tal vez, un castigo divino por sus aberrantes desviaciones.

-Así es Lefou – Gastón miro al hombre bajo de él, vio como sus ojos se iluminaron para caer al suelo derrotado por un segundo creyó ver algo más que la simple admiración en ellos pero lo descarto enseguida, él debía centrarse en sus enseñanzas y una esposa era adecuada ahora - mi padre siempre lo dijo no eres un hombre hasta que no tengas una mujer, la mejor de ellas para casarte.

-Creí que él estaba a favor de que te divirtieras sin compromiso – murmuro Lefou subiendo a su caballo listo para regresar a Villeneuve sin muchos ánimos realmente, todo había sido espectacular esos últimos días solo ellos dos y ahora habían sido arruinados por la idea de una esposa, como si las miles de mujeres cayendo a los pies de Gastón no fueran suficientes.

-Lo está ¿Cómo has de elegir a la mejor sin probar lo común? – sonrió arrogante agitando las riendas para que su caballo empezara a moverse con Lefou siguiendo muy de cerca.

-Así que casarte – comento después de lo que parecía una eternidad.

-Si y creo que se quién es la indicada – asintió el hombre.

-Por favor dime que es una de las tres Bimbettes – suplico, si se trataba de una de ellas sería más fácil, las tres mujeres estaban tan deseosas de la atención de Gastón que incluso una de ellas aceptaría casarse con Lefou si eso le permitía estar más cerca, casi podía verlo a Gastón tomando a una como esposa a otra como amante y la tercera como su propia esposa.

No es que estuviera encantado de tener una esposa pero entendía un poco a Gastón, siempre pensó que podría conocer a una mujer que lo entendiera, que comprendiera su secreto y aceptara ser su esposa, alguien que pudiera querer pero no amar, no eso solo estaba destinado para Gastón, él podría casarse tener una familia y seguir acompañando a Gastón en sus cacerías, podría seguir a su lado como un simple amigo, realmente sabía que no podía aspirar a nada más y no le importaba, estaba seguro que podría atender sus responsabilidades como esposo, lo había hecho una vez y si tal vez pensó en Gastón todo el tiempo y grito su nombre pero bueno si con eso podía estar con Gastón lo haría.

-Bella, es la mejor, justo lo que yo merezco – y aquellas palabras le sacaron de sus pensamientos, Lefou le miro asustado por que simplemente Gastón tenía que ir con la única chica del pueblo que lo ignoraba - ¿acaso no merezco lo mejor? - miro a su amigo que parecía incrédulo ante sus palabras.

-Si, lo haces – respondió con una media sonrisa lo que tranquilizo a Gastón y volvió a jalar las riendas para ir más rápido, Lefou solo suspiro e intento alcanzarle, si Gastón quería a Bella haría lo imposible para conquistarle, solo que Bella no tenía interés en Gastón ni un poco y hasta ahora solo conoció a una mujer que se resisto al encanto de su capitán y no había terminado bien dudaba que esta vez lo hiciera.

Lefou solo esperaba que como la última vez las cosas no se saldrían de control y el ego de Gastón no estuviera verdaderamente herido, pues el temperamento de su amigo no era muy reservado ante una negativa.

El día de la caída cuando bella se negó nuevamente a sus afectos, cuando le llamo Bestia, Gastón no pudo evitar recordarle, a ella la primera mujer que se negó a ser suya por lo que la encerró y cuando Lefou intento detenerle, abogar por ella toda su ira se centró en su amigo, porque Lefou volvía a ponerse a favor de esa mujer, era como en aquel entonces, cuando su mejor amigo robo a su objeto de deseo.

Estaba buscando una excusa, solo una pequeña para mandar a Lefou lejos, sabía que estaba mal, que la ira era quien hablaba pero no le importo, ignoro la mirada dolida de Lefou, ignoro su suplica silenciosa y cuando un Clavicordio cayó sobre Lefou sonrió "lo siento viejo amigo" dijo aquellas palabras con odio, en recuerdo de aquella traición de Lefou "es hora del Héroe" y se fue dejándole ahí, sin mirarle sabía que estaría bien Lefou siempre lo estaba pero en ese momento estaba tan furioso con el tan enojado que decidió dejarle atrás.

Lefou sintió como su corazón se partía no entendía lo que pasaba por que Gastón le abandonaba luego de años de lealtad y con el corazón roto cambio de bando.

Cuando la batalla termino, cuando aquel hechizo les hizo recordar a todos los habitantes del castillo, al príncipe cruel de la región supo que Gastón estaba en problemas, aun dolía el abandono de su mejor amigo pero Lefou no era de los que abandonaran tan fácilmente, así que le busco, pregunto a Bella donde estaba tras verla bajar con quien le creyó el príncipe.

Enterarse de que Gastón estaba muerto pues nadie podría sobrevivir una caída tan grave le hizo querer vomitar, disquera termino de escuchar a Bella darle consuelo salió corriendo en su busca, le encontró en un charco de sangre con su pierna en un ángulo demasiado extraño, cayó sobre sus rodillas abrazando el pecho del hombre que amaba para llorar su muerte, cuando sintió el suave latir de su corazón.

Bella le ayudo, ella convenció al príncipe de asistir a Gastón ella solo lo hizo por Lefou y aun que estaba muy agradecido no podía dejar de ver como el hombre que más amaba le había traicionado, Lefou se sintió confundido por una parte esta aliviado de verle con vida y por otra satisfecho de sus heridas por que ese hombre le había lastimado, le manipulo y uso a su antojo para después botarle, no quería permanecer a su lado pero sabía bien que nadie más le ayudaría, si el abandonaba a Gastón ahora este moriría y no podía permitírselo.

En el fondo de su corazón aun amaba a Gastón y el amor no es algo que pueda desaparecer tan fácil de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **A veces simplemente es difícil cumplir con las expectativas de tus padres, ponen tanto peso sobre tus hombros que para cuando te das cuentas te has convertido en alguien que odias, a veces puedes remediarlo, otras ya es demasiado tarde.**

 **Siguiendo con mi argumento de que Gastón merecía una segunda oportunidad tenemos que tal vez sus acciones de ir tras la bestia estaban un poco justificadas, Gastón podría sufrir de estrés pos traumático por la guerra, si lo se Lefou puede que estuviera en la guerra también y no lo tiene pero este trastorno no se presenta igual en todo el mundo, por lo que las cosas están así Gastón con el ego herido (por bella) ve una bestia que si bien no ha hecho daño aun dispara recuerdos de la guerra en él, en ese momento el vio un enemigo, una bestia que podría dañarles y luego el pueblo empieza a cantar sobre lo que esa bestia podría hacer "Nadie a salvo estará", "En las noches cazará", "Hasta nuestros pobres niños ese monstruo comerá", "Y si no lo detenemos mucho mal provocará"**

 **Gastón es el que tiene la idea de matar a la Bestia por que ante sus ojos era peligrosa entonces los aldeanos alimentan su paranoia, el realmente pensaba que bella estaba en un embrujo, seamos sinceros quien en su sano juicio piensa tras ver a la bestia en el espejo rugir porque estaba rugiendo que es inofensiva?, Bella tardo en conocerle la reacción de Gastón era justificable, incluso el aun en el castillo cuando le dice a Lefou "es hora del héroe" el realmente piensa que estaba salvando a todos de una posible amenaza.**

 **Hubo muchos factores que empujaron a Gastón a ser el "villano" de la historia al final pero Adam lo fue en el principio de la película, la misma arrogancia y egoísmo que causo la maldición de la bestia fue lo que causó la muerte de Gastón…Al inicio de la película lo dice, "** _ **Erase una vez en el corazón de Francia un joven y apuesto príncipe que vivió en un hermoso castillo, aun que tenía todo lo que deseaba su corazón el príncipe era egoísta y arrogante"**_ **les suena a alguien sip a Gastón.**

 **E** **ntonces por qué diablos Gastón no tiene una oportunidad para redimirse? De eso trata la jodida película de no ver solo las apariencias y segunda oportunidad y Gastón no la tiene…**

 **Otra cosa que me molesta es que Lefou parece olvidar fácilmente a Gastón, si él lo traiciono pero cuando se ama con tanta intensidad como Lefou y si estoy convencida de ello por como hacia musicales en su nombre y alababa, es difícil olvidar y más si está muerto, creo yo que al menos el luto debió durarle más, que paso Disney?**

 **Bueno es solo mi opinión pero enserio esto me molesta un poco…**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una segunda oportunidad para Gastón?**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡Que muera ya!

**Notas: así que estoy lo siento, enserio lo siento mucho y sé que no debo poner escusas pero es que si estaba tan entusiasmada con este fic, llena de ideas e incluso ideas para otros de esta pareja, corrí a escribirlas todas pero se me fueron de las manos, simplemente un día no más inspiración para esto y mejor espere a que algo de esa inspiración llegara, mejor eso a traer chanderas para ustedes, deben saber que este fic ya termino en mi cabeza, solo tengo que escribirlo pero simplemente no salen, eh tenido problemas con este y con mis otros fics Jaylos pero ahora si estoy empezando a sacar capítulos, espero que mi inspiración no huya pronto y al menos pueda escribir este fic, los otros se quedaran en recuerdo si es que no logro completarlos.**

 **De nuevo los siento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** **¡Que muera ya!**

" _ **La furia nos hace decir tantas cosas, cada quien decide si debe escucharlas o no."**_

 _No eres lo suficientemente bueno._

Desde el incidente de su primer amor, su padre cambio hacia él, su trato se hizo más osco, más oscuro, nada de lo que el pequeño niño hacia le era suficiente.

 _El hijo inútil de tu madre_

Culpado a su madre de cada pequeño error.

 _Hazme sentir orgulloso Gastón._

Llevándole a cazar y entregándole el arma para que disparar al pobre animal indefenso.

 _Te convertiré en un hombre_

Azotándole con la correa de cuero cada que le veía mirar de más a otro chico, cada que creía que disciplinarlo era necesario.

 _Los hombres no lloran, los hombres no son débiles._

Aquellas palabras que se convirtieron en un mantra todo el tiempo.

 _Un verdadero hombre no ama a otro hombre._

Y se lo repitió tantas veces, cada vez que se miraba a un espejo, cada que miraba por error a otro chico, Gastón llego autocastigarse repitiéndolas sin parar.

 _Las mujeres solo sirven para ser usadas Gastón._

Murmuro su padre una noche, llegando borracho tras empujar a su madre contra la cocina, levantándole el vestido y violándole sin importar que lo viera todo, sin importar que su esposa llorara.

 _Tener hijos, cocinar y limpiar para eso está una mujer._

Y su padre solía repetir eso cada noche, subiendo sus botas sucias a la mesa mientras su madre calentaba la cena para aquel que no tenía hora de llegada.

 _Casarte no significa que tengas que pasar toda tu vida con solo una mujer._

Recuerda a su padre empujarle a un burdel cuando solo tenía doce, empujándole a una mujer mayor para hacerle hombre, para que finalmente conociera lo que era tener una mujer.

 _¿Qué rayos es un Lefou?_

Le pregunto molesto un día tras escucharle hablar de él con su madre, entre susurros y secretos.

 _Aléjate de ese chico._

Gastón fue empujado a un árbol durante otra cacería por su padre al discutir la extraña amistad con el chico y aun que quiso defenderle Gastón simplemente no pudo.

 _Si no lo solucionas yo lo hare._

Y Gastón mintió, hablo de lo bien que lucía junto a alguien como Lefou, de lo magnifico que resaltaba comparado con un chico tan poca cosa, esa noche Gastón salvo la vida de Lefou por primera vez realmente.

 _Mi hijo el soldado ve y pelea por tu nación, no lo arruines esta vez._

El consejo paternal que escucho antes de marcharse junto a otros jóvenes en la guerra, ni siquiera pudo abrazar a su madre.

 _No seas débil._

Se repitió cada noche en la trinchera.

 _Los hombres no lloran._

Cuando la desesperación de la muerte colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

 _Los verdaderos hombres no temen._

Cada que miraba a su alrededor y veía sangre junto a cuerpos esparcidos sin vida.

 _No puedes amar a otro hombre._

Se repitió al buscar a Lefou, al darse cuenta que solo peleaba para tenerlo a salvo.

 _No lo arruines._

 _No pierdas._

 _No seas un don nadie._

 _Sé un héroe._

 _Jamás te casaras con mi hija._

Gastón había fallado.

 _No es una bestia Gastón, tu sí._

Gastón no era un héroe.

 _Mata a la bestia consigue a la mujer._

La voz de su padre no dejo de animarle aquella noche.

 _Cobarde._

Cuando huía asustado al ver la muerta tan de cerca, cuando algo de claridad parecía cruzar por su mente.

 _No eres mi hijo._

Cuando levanto el arma y dudo en disparar a la bestia, a aquel ser que había ganado realmente la atención de Bella, el disparo.

 _Vencido por una patética Bestia._

Su padre decepcionado justo cuando caía al vacio, a la muerte.

 _Él tiene razón no eres merecedor de nada._

Y recordó a Maurice negándole la mano de Bella, a su padre mirándole con decepción aun mientras estaba muriendo.

 _¿Cómo podría querer ella a un inútil como tu Gastón?_

Bella no le quería, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, y él tampoco la quería, solo era un ideal, solo busco complacer a todos, pero ya era muy tarde tenía que darse cuenta justo ahora, justo cuando iba a morir, era inútil, patético, totalmente insuficiente y sin embargo solo lamento una cosa.

 _Lefou_

El único que vio más allá de él, el que se quedó a pesar de su arrogancia extrema, que le empujo a ser mejor, que le animo cuando tenía miedo y se desesperaba, quien lo tranquilizo cuando perdía los estribos.

 _Lefou_

Murmuro antes de sentir la muerte llegar.

 _Lefou_

Repitió otra voz dulcemente, palabras sobre una oportunidad, sobre aprender una lección, sobre redimirse.

 _No lo olvides Gastón._

Llamo la misma voz y el intento abrirlos ojos, enfocar quien era, pero su cabeza dolía horrores, se preguntó cuándo la muerte llegaría, cuando dejaría de sentir dolor o si acaso este era su castigo.

 _Gastón_

Ahora era diferente, una voz menos dulce, más grave, pero incluso más cálida, la preocupación emergiendo de sus labios, diciendo su nombre con verdadera devoción.

 _¡Gastón!_

El conocía esa voz, solo que no podía ubicarle, si tan solo pudiera.

 _¡Gastón!_

Despertó sobresaltado bañado en sudor y lágrimas, el dolor en su pecho era mucho mayor que antes, podía sentirlo todo, escuchar el crujir de sus huesos al caer contra el piso de piedra, las espinas de los arbustos enterrándose en su piel, la sangre emanando de su cuerpo, todo con tanta claridad que volvería loco a un hombre, podía sentirlo, repetir esos momentos segundo a segundo tan específicamente que le causaron pesadillas.

Lefou estaba ahí, sosteniéndole, aferrándose a su pecho con suavidad para que despertarlo, el hombre tenía la mejilla roja y Gastón tardo unos minutos en enfocar bien su rostro, en mirar la habitación, en darse cuenta que incluso ahora después de todo Lefou seguí a su lado.

Gastón volvió a recostarse entre palabras tranquilizantes del hombre más bajo, se dejó envolver por la efímera seguridad, empujo las voces de su padre, de sí mismo de los fantasmas de sus pecados, se dejó envolver por la nada, por la ansiada muerte que lo rechazaba.

* * *

-Es suficiente Gastón – hablo el pequeño hombre entrando a la habitación después de ver salir a una de las criadas con gran velocidad – ella solo intenta ayudarte – suspiro – aquí debes comer – se sentó entonces a un lado de la cama tomando el plato de sopa y dándole con una chuchara, pero Gastón solo empujo dicho plato tirando todo sobre las sabanas, sobre el piso negándose a seguir comiendo - ¿por qué haces esto Gastón?

-Quiero ir a casa – gruño molesto - no puedo permanecer ni un minuto más aquí, es fastidiosamente abrumador – termino con dramatismo.

-Necesitas recuperarte, por eso estas aquí – volvió a explicarle usando ese tono dulce como si fuera un pequeño niño.

-Puedo hacerlo en casa – insistió.

-Estas bien atendido aquí, hay personas que…

-No quiero a esas personas y ellas no me quieren aquí – bufo exasperado - por favor Lefou evitemos excusas tontas, sabemos muy bien que ellos desean acercarme cuanto antes de aquí, no voy a recibir su lastima – termino apretando los dientes.

-Esto no es lastima, ellos no te culpan por lo que hicisteis – mintió porque era mucho más fácil que todos le culparan a él en lugar de asumir su propia responsabilidad, incluso el rey Adam le había culpado y el mismo antes de entender su participación en esto.

-¿Y que hice según ellos? – bufo enojado.

-¿Qué hiciste Gastón?, ¿enserio preguntas que? – le miro incrédulo - atacaste al príncipe de la región, armaste una turba y la guiaste al castillo – enumero, realmente no quería discutir eso, no mientras Gastón estaba en ese estado pero este hombre lo estaba empujando y Lefou había tenido mucha tensión últimamente.

-¡Era una bestia peligrosa! – grito en su defensa y si, Lefou podía ver el punto en esto y entenderle un poco solo un poco.

-Encerraste a Bella y su padre en el carruaje del asilo – le recordó porque había más cosas que simplemente atacar a la bestia posiblemente peligrosa.

-La puse a salvo – Lefou le miro incrédulo porque Gastón realmente parecía creer sus palabras, era como si no entendiera lo que estaba mal.

-Dejaste a Maurice con los lobos – Gastón le fulmino con la mirada peleando por buscar las palabras correctas – estuvo mal y lo sabes – Lefou no quiso decirlo, no quiso señalar el otro error de su buen amigo.

-Quiero ir a casa Lefou – suspiro Gastón aun con ira pero sabiendo que necesitaba estar en el lado bueno del hombre.

Y el asintió agradeció a Bella y Bestia su hospitalidad, se fueron al día siguiente, regresando a la vieja casa de Gastón, aquella llena de polvo, por suerte no había sido vandalizada, algunos de los ciudadanos no estaba muy contestos con Gastón pero ninguno quiso destruirles, aún tenían cierta vergüenza de la última revuelta.

El Rey Adam los dejo ir, ni siquiera ordeno castigo alguno para el hombre aun cuando todos su sirvientes lo pidieron, no, finalmente lo había comprendió, entendió y vio ahora tras ver a Gastón y sus heridas resultantes que él pudo ser quien terminara así o peor aún como una bestia sin mente propia, Adam tuvo que ser maldito y casi morir para comprender sus errores, Gastón había levantado al pueblo en su contra sí, cometido en cierta forma traición a su autoridad pero si el jamás hubiese mantenido cautivo a Bella nada de esto pasaría, el sería una bestia si solitaria pero no hubiese obligado a una joven a sacrificarse por su padre.

El infame príncipe malcriado había aprendido que todo esto solo era consecuencia de sus actos, Gastón podía ser un hombre arrogante pero no era tan diferente a sus propios inicios, miro al hombre que partía desde el enorme ventanal de su castillo y le deseo de todo corazón la mas gran de las suertes, podía sentir la magia emanando de él, Diez años estuvo rodeado de ella, diez largos años queriendo escapar como para no reconocerla, pero si Gastón no quería que nadie supiera sobre su propia maldición no sería el quien la señalara, en su lugar suplico a Dios por el perdón de su atacante , porque no tuviera que sufrir diez años con ese largo suplicio.

La vida siguió su curso, el pueblo entero se dividió, entre los que culpaban a Gastón por sus decisiones y le ignoraban y los que aun admiraban justificándole y que eran civilizados con él, pero nadie ayudaba realmente, nadie se preocupó por el gran héroe de guerra lastimado y Gastón pronto se vio rodeado de aquellas miradas que siempre detesto, de odio, de decepción, de lastima, Gastón dejo de salir y eso lo volvió agrio y gruñón.

El ambiente en su casa se hizo más tenso, Lefou paso más tiempo cuidando de su amigo que viviendo su vida, se vio inmerso entre el auto desprecio por seguir arrastrándose detrás de Gastón y el ser infravalorado por él, Gastón nunca agradeció, nunca se disculpó, y eso solo ocasiono largos silencios, avivando las llamas de un rencor que estarían a punto de explotar.

Hasta que lo hizo.

Gastón no sabía por qué Lefou estaba tan enojado, por que seguía insistiendo que perdió el juicio esa noche, que por primar vez había visto su verdadero rostro.

-¿Lo has olvidado? Me abandonaste a mi suerte – grito ya sin poder retenerlo más, no comprendía porque Gastón seguía así, por que seguía empujándole y siendo con osco, con el que se quedaba a pesar de todo- pude morir.

-No sea ridículo Lefou no ibas a morir por un par de teteras – gruño molesto, frustrado por que Lefou fuera tan necio, era el la única víctima solo evitan verlo, el un gran héroe ahora un invalido que apenas si podía valerse por sí mismo.

-Esto es grave Gastón, me traicionaste, me has dejado y tan estúpido que soy sigo aquí ayudándote – señalo las lágrimas ya picando en sus ojos por salir - bella tiene razón no tengo por qué soportar esto.

-Yo te traicione, no me hables mí de traición mi amigo – y la cólera exploto en cara de Gastón, el recuerdo de aquella otra mujer.

-Eh sido leal a ti toda mi vida Gastón

-¿Leal? – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿tu leal? - ahora bufaba - Salve tu vida incontables veces en la guerra y como agradeciste mi buena voluntad – gruño - robaste a una de mis mujeres.

-¿Que? – Lefou le mira realmente incrédulo, las lágrimas ya hace rato que se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-La única que al igual que Bella me ignoro – le recordó.

-No puedes ser serio – suspiro negando con la cabeza cando finalmente recordó de quien hablaba - ella te aborrecía yo no te robe nada.

-Te encamaste con ella, no mientas me lo dijo todo antes de salir del pueblo confeso que preferirá tu atención a la mía – y agito su mano buena para finalmente golpearla contra la mesa tirando el vaso que en esta estaba y el jarrón favorito de Lefou - tú la robaste de mí.

-Ni siquiera te interesaba tenías como veinte mujeres a tus pies – le recrimino.

-¡Ese no es el punto! – grito indignado.

-Ese es el punto, solo la querías porque se negó – le recordó totalmente furioso por a actitud tan infantil de su amigo – ella, no te quería – grito para recordar entonces el momento en el castillo - por eso me abandonaste – murmuro comprendiendo, no queriendo aceptar que Gastón le guardara rencor por algo tan estúpido, habían sido años desde entonces y nunca pareció importare realmente - por una tontería que paso hace años.

-Te pusiste del lado de Bella, intentaste defenderla de mí, fue como regresar en ese entonces – apretó e puño de su mano - solo reaccione por la ira.

-Pude morir – le recordó.

-Eso no hubiera pasado – rodo los ojos.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Me abandonaste – empujo su dedo sobre su pecho olvidado las heridas, los vendajes en el pecho de su amigo, los que hace no más de unos minutos había puesto - me dejaste a mi suerte.

-Porque a diferencia de lo que todos creen sé que puedes cuidarte solo – Gastón se mantuvo firme, de hecho hincho más el pecho suprimiendo el dolor al respirar - eres un soldado Lefou el mejor que eh conocido después de mi obviamente, estarías bien.

-Yo no robe a tu mujer, ni iba a hacerlo con Bella – hablo bajito la ira poco a poco secándose.

-Lo sé – asintió igual de suave- la bestia lo hizo.

-Es un príncipe.

-Un príncipe egoísta que redujo a la pobreza al pueblo – y nuevamente había elevado la voz, Gastón no entendía por qué Lefou ahora defendía al infame hombre - nadie parece recordarlo ahora, el hambre, el frio, todos los niños que se perdieron por que no tenían suficientes alimentos en su mesa – le recordó, debía hacerle entrar en razón, en hacerle ver al cruel gobernante que les hizo vivir un martirio.

-Él ha cambiado ahora – volvía a defenderlo.

-¿Cambiado? – y la ira ahora era el doble, porque Lefou seguía haciendo eso, empujado, seguía poniéndose de lado de alguien más, porque ahora defendía a otro hombre, porque era como si le abandonara - eso no regresa todos los años que perdimos – gruño furioso- todas esas vidas.

-Bella dice que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad – Lefou hablo tranquilo, ya no quería pelear, solo quería regresar a como era antes, sabía que era imposible pero lo deseaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a retroceder, a incluso ignorar la falta de disculpa de Gastón si podía a tener su antigua vida, o al menos algo de ella.

-No pareció pensar lo mismo de mí – sus palabras eran frías, recordando el momento, la única vez que Bella le visito para dejarle claro que no era bien recibido que la única razón por la que estaba ahí era por Lefou, eso y la bondad del príncipe.

-Fuiste demasiado lejos.

-Una vida de proteger a esta villa Lefou – las palabras ahora salían rotas su mirada se perdía en la lejanía casi delirante - toda una vida y en una sola noche lo perdí todo, solo por un error.

-Fueron varios en realidad – señaló el pequeño hombre en un susurro sin querer realmente.

-La muerte hubiera sido un mejor destino a esto – acepto finalmente Gastón levantando su brazo donde las vendas envolvían el muñón, el precio de pagar por su vida.

-Gastón – Lefou trato de acercarse entonces de consolarle hablando con suavidad.

-Vete – pero Gastón le empujo con su mano sana - ¡Sal! - Grito rompiendo la jarra de agua azotando lo que tenía a la mano - ¡Ahora! – y cuando finalmente escucho la puerta cerrarse las lágrimas de impotencia finalmente resbalaron por su rostro.

Gastón levanto su rostro solo para ver el espejo, el enorme espejo que tanto había amado en sus días de gloria, pero no había rastro alguno del hombre que fue, en su lugar un hombre roto le regreso la vista, su cuerpo lleno de nuevas cicatrices que no era portadoras de orgullo y honor, su pierna cojeante y su brazo faltante solo lo hacían lucir tan demacrado, la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba por su ojo causándole esa pequeña ceguera, Gastón grito con rabia entonces tomo lo primero que encontró y la lanzo contra el espejo haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos y cuando intento llegar a él para terminar de romper lo que faltaba resbalo con su pierna mala.

Era realmente triste una escena penosa de presenciar el hombre fuerte y vigoroso ahora estaba en el suelo indefenso como un bebé, lloriqueando por no ser capaz de dar un par de pasos sin ayuda, solo se quedó ahí, grito y lloro, lanzando el vaso de madera en dirección al espejo nuevamente, tratando de recomponerse a sí mismo.

Por su parte Lefou escucho cada ruido, cada golpe y casi corre a la habitación, cuando finalmente se animó a hacerlo escucho los quejidos de Gastón, el llanto que no había visto desde la guerra, desde aquellos momentos de desesperación de su gran Capitán por no poder mantener a sus hombres a salvo, por las pesadillas que lo siguieron todo el campo de batalla, Lefou no entro, se aseguró de no causarle más pesar al verlo de esa forma vulnerable.

Más tarde entro, limpio cada parte de la destrozada habitación e ignoro al hombre que ahora estaba en la cama, seguramente se había arrastrado hasta ella, luchado su camino, pero no dijo nada, ni al día siguiente cuando noto los ojos rojizos de este, o l siguiente cuando vio a frustración en los ojos de su amigo al no ver cierto objeto a su lado causa de su ceguera.

Ellos decidieron ignorar lo obvio, si con eso podía aliviar aunque sea un poco a Gastón Lefou actuaría como si todo estuviera bien, hasta que todo se complicó nuevamente.

Regreso a casa como de costumbre luego de mercado, tras revisar los libros de la taberna, no era un secreto que era analfabeta pero Lefou sabia contar muy bien, por lo que llevar las cuentas financieras era algo que siempre hizo para Gastón y sin el para ir y venir a la taberna era el quien debía atenderlas, tomo el paquete de cartas que llegaron ese día y se sorprendió al reconocer su nombre en una de ellas, de inmediato la llevo a Gastón esperando que su amigo le pudiera dar sentido a todas esas palabras.

-Gastón ¿qué es lo que dice? – pregunto finalmente tras ver leer con algo de dificultad al hombre que pasaba ahora su rato en la cama, ya podía caminar pero prefería estar ahí donde nadie pudiera verle desde la ventana del segundo piso.

-Nada importante – le restó importancia lanzando la carta en su dirección y aun que Lefou quiso saber insistiéndole el hombre negó.

Finalmente tras algunos días la curiosidad de saber lo que decía la carta fue más grande y decidió buscar a alguien que la leyera, cuando se enteró de contenido nuevamente se molestó con Gastón.

-Me mentiste – le recrimino al entrar a la casa, Gastón ahora estaba frente a la chimenea con una coma de alcohol algo que realmente no le era recomendable pero el hombre hacia lo que quería.

-Al fin regresaste estoy muriéndome de hambre - le gruño en respuesta tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

-¿Porque me has engañado? Dijiste que no era nada - ignoro sus palabras y se plantó frente a el - no tienes ningún derecho Gastón – empujo la carta en su pecho - lleve la carta con Pére Robert y la ha leído para mí, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho?

-Te dije que no era importante y realmente no lo es – dijo como si nada.

-¿No es importante? – pregunto incrédulo - ¿No es importante? – levanto la voz agitando las manos en frustración - Gastón es una carta de Eleonor.

-¿Ese nombre debería significar algo para mí? – dijo haciendo una mueca obviamente reconociéndolo pero negándose a admitir.

-Sabes bien que lo hace – empujo un dedo en su pecho - ella está muerta.

-Y como dije carece de importancia – gruño dejando se tarro en la mesa y tomándole del brazo.

-¡Gastón! – gruño intento zafarse pero aun con un solo brazo este hombre era muy fuerte - Tu grandísimo egocéntrico engreído – golpeo su pecho con suavidad claro aún estaba herido - he velado por ti, tome cuidado de tus heridas aun cuando todos hablan de tener que abandonarte.

-Tienes una deuda conmigo – le recordó acercando al pequeño hombre, por alguna razón el recuerdo de esa mujer le hizo creer que Lefou le abandonaría, le dejaría como todos y en su pánico quería mantenerlo ahí mismo.

-Sabe bien nuestro buen Dios que ya eh pagado esa deuda durante todos estos años – volvió a empujarle - tres días Gastón llevo de retrasó tres días – levanto su manos con frustración logrando que finalmente Gastón lo sentara en su regazo - ¿por qué no me has dicho nada? – jadeo la impotencia ya manifestándose con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan egoísta? – pregunto con suavidad y Gastón se sintió de alguna forma feliz, orgulloso de ver rendido a Lefou.

-No tiene nada que ver conmigo - dijo con suavidad viendo el shock en los ojos de su amigo.

-En honor a nuestra amistad debiste decir algo – y ahí estaba nuevamente la recriminación, el dolor en sus palabras, Lefou aún no entendía, no comprendía lo que pasaba, Gastón se levantó entonces ignorando al pequeño hombre en su regazo y le dejo caer en el suelo - debiste decirme que tengo una hija – y sus palabras sonaron tan esperanzadas, anhelantes que le gustaron nada a Gastón.

Le miro, levanto la barbilla apretando los dientes, tomo un último trago de su cerveza y lanzo el tarro con fuerza contra el suelo ante la atenta mirada de Lefou, pensó en decir algo, en herirlo para sacar algo de frustración pero Lefou solo desvió la mirada al suelo, la carta apretándose entre sus manos, se fue, camino lo más firme que pudo tragándose el dolor de su pierna mala y se encerró en su habitación para ignorar a su compañero, para ignorar a esos sentimientos.

Para dejarse envolver en su propio desprecio y auto odio.

Para repetirse que no necesitaba de su pequeña Lefou.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Aquí se empieza a poner lo bueno.**

 **Fueron diez años al parecer para los habitantes del castillo el tiempo no paso de lo contrario Chip hubiera crecido, pero para los de la villa si, diez años, en diez años pasan muchas cosas, muchos pudieron haber muerto de vejes, que un día regresar a ser humano y descubras que tus padres murieron en la villa, tal vez uno de ellos era el único sostén de su familia y esta murió o decidió irse lejos, tal vez alguno de los hombres estaba casado y su esposa tuvo que abandonar con sus hijos cuando su marido desapareció de sus recuerdos, nadie pensó en esto? Bestia con su egoísmo o mejor dicho la hechicera porque en si los sirvientes no tenían nada que ver robo diez años de la vida de las personas y aun así todos parecen estar bien con eso, que alguien me explique?**

 **La señora pops afirma que es su culpa por dejar que el padre de Adam lo convirtiera en egoísta y malvado pero la verdad es que no es así, ellos son sirvientes y aun que hubieran querido ayudarle no podían, porque no tenían autoridad para criar o enseñar al príncipe, si alguno de ellos lo hubiera intentado seria despedido o simplemente Adam los ignoraría por que creció en un mundo de riquezas y los sirvientes eran solo eso sirvientes que obedecían sus órdenes él no debía hacerles caso, si después parece escucharles pero eso es tras tenerlos diez años como única compañía, aun así ningún sirviente pudo evitar que Adam se volviera egoísta porque era noble y su voz no valía.**

 **Tengo una teoría tal vez un poco rebuscada de que Gastón era de hecho Bisexual, al menos el de Luke Evans ( 2017) en la película animada Gastón durante su canción levanta una banca con las tres Bimbettes, las chicas súper enamoradísimas de él, pero en la nueva versión Gastón ignora a esas chicas y aun que las mira parece estudiarlas finalmente se decide a levantar a otra mujer y sorpresa a Lefou, él se inclina para levantar a su amigo, un hombre y si tal vez es tonto pero Gastón levanta tanto a un hombre y una mujer por lo que Gastón bien podía ser Bisexual mientras que el animado completamente Heterosexual, además hay que pensarlo Gastón es tan egocéntrico y se siente la última coca cola del desierto por lo que para que limitaría su atención en la mitad de la población cuando puede tener ambas?**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Un Lefou para Gastón?**


	4. Capítulo 4: Días de sol

**Notas: Bueno problemas han surgido con la pc y pues se descompuso y por ahora no puedo repararla por lo que no puedo escribir capítulos y es posible que me retrase un poco intentare actualizar todos mis fic posiblemente MUR regrese la siguiente semana pero no prometo nada.**

 **Fin del comunicado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Días de sol.**

" _ **Una bestia hay ahí y no hay duda pero veo otra bestia surgir."**_

Cuando Gastón era apenas un joven un poco antes de convertirse en capitán había un hombre cuya experiencia lo habían hecho merecedor del grado de Capitán, lamentablemente para él y afortunado para Gastón nuestro héroe no solo demostró una completa e innecesaria valentía que opacaba a todos los soldados del regimiento, aun cuando su buen amigo le pidió, suplico no hacerse el héroe en cada ocasión Gastón le ignoro a favor de subir en las esferas del poder.

No es que fuera un título mal merecido o que simplemente fuese el deseo de un chico malcriado, no, Gastón demostró con creces ser capaz de llevar esa responsabilidad y conducir a sus hombres a victorias y batallas donde salieron parcialmente librados, el problema era que su triunfo pudo ser visto por algunos pocos como el arrebato de la única oportunidad para aquel hombre cuya vida la había servido por completo al ejército.

Un hombre experimentado que paso a servir al joven egocéntrico cuyas tácticas para su mala fortuna era muy buenas, con el paso de las batallas y los años este buen hombre llego a admirar a dicho capitán, a seguirlo como muchos otros con fe ciega y formar parte de aquellos que defendían sus logros.

Su hija una joven y amable jovencita no llego a verlo así para cuando la guerra llego a si fin y todos los valientes soldados regresaron a casa, ella solo pudo ver en el capitán Gastón aquel idiota presuntuoso que robo la oportunidad de su padre, le vio llegar al pueblo montando su caballo orgulloso, vestido de escarlata y dorado brillante y sobre todo completamente ileso o al menos lo más ileso que varios de sus hombres, mientras su padre regreso mutilado, cojo sin la visión periférica y con una pensión miserable serian días duros que ella y su madre vivirían, si su padre fuera un capitán como debería ser tendría el respeto que se merecía y los fondos necesarios para sobrevivir, si su padre fuera un capitán tal vez sería él quien estuviera totalmente ileso y no ese presumido arrogante.

Eleonor el nombre de esta jovencita ingenua creía fielmente que todas las historias sobre la valentía el gran capitán Gastón eran falsas y al verlo podía decir que el hombre se escondía en la seguridad de su tienda y mapas mientras sus hombres morían en el campo de guerra, no la culpen ni resientan de ella, una chica pueblerina apenas si sabía de la guerra mucho menos del verdadero suplicio que es estar en una, no sabía que Gastón lucho codo a codo con sus soldados, que se arriesgó miles de veces para mantenerlos a salvo, ella no fue testigo de las largas recuperaciones, de los terrores nocturnos con los que despertaba o de lo doloroso que era en ese instante para Gastón mantenerse erguido en su caballo y lucir triunfante para mantener el ánimo devastado de sus soldados tras perder una guerra, cuando las heridas bajo su ropa le impedían respirar a la perfección, Eleonor solo miro a Gastón, la máscara que mantenía por su imagen y le culpo de todo.

Hubiera sido fácil simplemente culparle desde lejos, pero su padre un buen hombre y fiel soldado le invito a quedarse en su casa, ahí conoció a Lefou, el chico que había sido su mano derecha, el amable hombre regordete que parecía deshacerse en atención del hombre arrogante y para ella no fue difícil ver lo importante e imprescindible que era para Gastón, tal vez si hubiera visto mejor hubiese notado que así de imprescindible era para Lefou.

Ellos no se quedaron mucho tiempo, los soldados partieron a la siguiente aldea y ahí a la siguiente viajando en grupos aun costumbre tras la guerra finalmente Gastón y Lefou regresaron a casa, una taberna atendida por su madre encontró gasto su padre ya muerto hace tiempo, una casa en ruinas para Lefou, los suyos perdidos hace años, si vida se derrumbó mientras estuvieron en la guerra y solo dos meses más tarde la madre de Gastón también los dejo.

Su fácil, simplemente fácil que ellos se mantuvieran unidos, que Gastón se sintiera solo en su propiedad y Lefou dejara a posada para vivir con él, nadie lo vio mal pues escucharon de soldados de la guerra que nunca volvían a ser los mismos, que entraban en depresión y algunos simplemente terminaban lo que el enemigo comenzó, era simplemente más fácil que dos hombres rotos se apoyaran uno contra el otro que simplemente sucedió, para cuando ambos podían seguir adelante era tan normal para ellos seguir en su rutina que simplemente continuaron.

Gastón empezó a cazar de nuevo y Lefou alabo sus victorias inmortalizándolas en canciones, animando al pueblo a mantener la llama del héroe viva del recuerdo de una guerra perdida que debería ser olvidada.

Años más tarde aquel viejo hombre por fin murió y en su última voluntad pidió que su capitán estuviera para despedirlo, Gastón quien estaba orgulloso de cada hombre en su batallón accedió con verdadera seriedad, Lefou le siguió sin dudarlo, vio entonces a Eleonor la joven hija ahora era una bella mujer encantadora y olvidando la cordura Gastón trato de ganar su favor, de consolar una hija doliente como años atrás hizo con las viudas, pero las mujeres son seres rencorosos, al menos hay muchas que son así y cada año que paso Gastón viviendo su vida con plenitud Eleonor la paso incrementando el odio y rencor a ese capitán, ella lo rechazo y cuando noto que su simple rechazo no parecía importarle, cuando vio como parecía apoyarse en su pequeño amigo se decidió.

Ella esperaba que Gastón entrara en cólera contra su pequeño amigo, que lo molestara saber que escogió a otro en lugar de a él y así fue el rostro llamante de ira cuando ella le hablo de su encuentro con Lefou valió totalmente la pena, costo cada minuto de trabajo en seducir al pequeño hombre que la esquivaba, cada gota de alcohol que empujo por su garganta.

Meses después se arrepintió pero el orgullo era más grande a admitir su error y simplemente ella manejo a su pequeña, le hablo de su padre y el idiota capitán al que sirvió, le hablo de lo amable que le había parecido y durante años se negó a decirle de su existencia, entonces ella enfermo y temiendo que su niña quedar desesperada finalmente acepto decir la verdad.

En el lecho de su muerte ella se preguntó si tal vez solo tal vez la existencia de su hija afectaría de alguna forma al capitán Gastón, negó con un suspiro sabiendo que para entonces el idiota narcisista ya estaría felizmente casado y con hijos pues nadie parecía negarse a sus encantos, solo esperaba de forma muy honesta no arruinar la vida de Lefou.

Ella nunca llego a saber que efectivamente la revelación de su hija llegaría como un torbellino para la vida de Gastón.

-Es una locura esa niña no puede ser tu hija – Gastón nuevamente saco el tema tras una larga mañana de silencio que su mejor amigo parecía darle, estaba harto de que Lefou no solo le ignoro el resto de la noche si no que ahora apenas si le miraba, simplemente exploto.

-Tú no puedes saber eso – Lefou finalmente le hablaba otra vez tras darse cuenta que no podía seguir enojado con su amigo - si Eleonor lo dice…

-Esa arpía mentirosa solo busca fastidiarme – lo interrumpió por que las palabras hirientes de la mujer, la sonrisa triunfante antes de montar su caballo le persiguieron toda la noche.

-Por supuesto que eso debe ser – dijo con sarcasmo, Lefou no podía creer que Gasto fuera tan egocéntrico - antes de morir decidió confesar que su hija de siete años es en realidad mía con el único fin de molestar al gran Capitán Gastón – rodo los ojos mientras hablaba - una verdadera bruja.

-Exactamente lo que yo digo – asintió pero Lefou le miro incrédulo soltó los brazos al aire en un gran suspiro y se metió a una habitación ignorándole - ¿Lefou? – llamo pero no recibió respuesta alguna – ¡Lefou! – grito cada vez más molesto pero nada paso, soltando una maldición y un gruñido se puso de pie y camino hasta la habitación donde Lefou le ignoraba - ¿Qué diablos haces? – pregunto notando como el hombre terminaba de cargar lo que era una pequeña bolsa y cerrarla.

-Me voy – se encogió de hombros y si no hubiera estado de espaldas hubiera visto el pánico en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-¿A dónde diablos? – gruño para esconder la ansiedad en sus palabras.

-A buscar a mi hija Gastón – suspiro girándose con el bolso en su hombro.

-No vas a traerla aquí – trato de cortarle el paso – de hecho no iras a ningún lado – gruño amenazante pero apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, Lefou le miró fijamente por un largo minuto.

-Es mi hija – finalmente dijo empujando una mano sobre su pecho, sobre las vendas que el mismo cambio es mañana – no puedes detenerme.

-Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa – sonrió ganado, sabía que su amigo no lo desafiaría en eso.

-Regresare a mi antigua casa – eso no se lo esperaba, Gastón estaba tan sorprendido que no noto como se hacía para atrás dejándole pasar - no quisiera ser una molestia para el gran Gastón – y aun que las palabras lastimaron como una flecha ardiente en su pecho Gastón se llenó de rabia.

-Lefou no te atrevas a salir por esa puerta – ordeno pues sabía bien que no podría llegar a tiempo para detenerle no en su actual condición.

-Quiero ver que intentes detenerme – respondió mirándole aportando la correa en su mano, Gastón no entendía de donde venía toda esta valentía, estúpida valentía y Lefou temblaba por dentro temiendo el momento en que todo el valor se esfumara de su cuerpo, aún estaba molesto pero esto era el colmo, Gastón no abandonaría a una niña a su suerte y esperaba que Gastón comprendiera eso, parecía que se había equivocado.

Se miraron desafiantes, la terquedad contra decisión y finalmente Lefou finalmente se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, tomo el carro el cual ya tenía preparado con su caballo y salió de ahí, dejo el caballo de Gastón intento no tomar nada más que el carro pues lo necesitaría para traer a su hija pero por lo demás salió de ahí totalmente molesto y decepcionado, esperaba que Gastón recapacitara, que le acompañara a conocer a su hija y juntos enfrentar este nuevo obstáculo, Lefou pensó ingenuamente que después de esto Gastón finalmente lo viera como algo más que su sirviente, no es como si esperaba que lo amara de la misma forma que él lo hacía pero en el fondo de su ser esperaba, ansiaba que ellos finalmente fueran una familia y que ambos pudieran criar a esa pequeña, Lefou aun esperaba convertirse en Gastón si no en un amante al menos un hermano.

Pedía mucho, lo sabía pero a veces la familia no es aquella unida por la sangre, esperaba que Gastón pudiera ver eso, que lo eligiera así como Lefou lo hizo, Gastón por su lado estaba furioso, todo ese tiempo Gastan se vio rodeado de gente si, las personas vitoreaban su nombre pero nadie realmente lo veía a él, Lefou era el único, era su mejor amigo, su hermano de armas, el hombre que lo había visto destrozado, que vio la bestia dentro de él y aún seguía al pie.

Jamás dejo que alguien lo viera tan vulnerable como lo hizo Lefou, nadie vio al capitán llorar en el campo de batalla, aferrarse a su amigo tras una larga pesadilla en la oscuridad del su habitación, nadie estuvo velando su sueño jamás mientras los fantasmas de su trágica vida le perseguían, nadie limpio tan cuidadosamente su frente con la suavidad de una madre, nadie rezo tan sinceramente como él lo había hecho.

Gastón estuvo inconsciente todo el tiempo pero aún recuerda fragmentos, pequeños momentos en los que podía escuchar esa voz, la suave voz que le decía regresar, la única familia que le quedaba a Gastón era ese hombre y ahora le seria arrebatado. Un hija, una pequeña niña parte de la sangre de Lefou y otra mujer, alguien que le llamaría padre y lo llenaría de felicidad, Gastón no podía competir con eso, mucho menos ahora que solo era un triste roto, mucho más roto que tras llegar a la guerra.

Gastón Legume se encontraba finalmente solo.

* * *

Con un solo caballo tirando de su careta, su viejo y fiel amigo Lefou tardo mucho más tiempo de lo necesario en llegar a su destino, tardo mucho más por el arrebato de Gastón esto y tras asegurarse de que sus amigos, los pocos que tenían prometieran vigilar al viejo capitán Lefou salió de ahí, no pudo evitar sonreír tras recordar como Dick golpeo su espalda felicitándole por su nuevo estatus de padre, o Stanley que le empujo a la carreta asegurándole que cuidarían del gruñón auto recluido, la promesa que le obligo Tom de ir a celebrar a la taberna su nueva paternidad, tenía buenos amigos, lástima que Gastón se sentía cada vez más lejos que estos.

Llevando ya tres días de retraso y dos más para llegar a su destino su preciada hija había estado demasiado tiempo sola, no podía saber cuándo fue que su madre murió y ella tuvo que pasarlo sola, el simple hecho de imaginar de pie frente a una tumba recién cubierta le causaba una angustia tan grande que no sabía cómo describirla, Lefou trato de apresurar el paso lo más que podía para llegar pronto y recuperar a su niña, le preocupaba el hecho de que tal vez esta no tuviera una cama caliente, un plato de comida, la idea de que estuviera abandonada le hizo estremecerse.

No fue así para su fortuna la madre de su pequeña tenia buenos amigos, si no bien ninguna familia luego de su difunta madre muriera y ella con una niña sin padre fue repudiada por esta, pero había buenas gentes a su alrededor amigas que la consideraron una buena madre y cuidaron de la pequeña hasta que el padre llegaría.

Así la encontró Lefou en el cementerio velando la tumba de su madre, no fue difícil hallarle así como arreglar todo para su traslado, lamentablemente la casa de ella había sido vendida para pagar las deudas que llegó a acumular en sus últimos días de enfermedad y otras más de esas que aparecen cuando alguien muere dejando a una niña desamparada y no hay quien cuide de sus posesiones.

Nada de eso le importo, Lefou no pensaba encontrarse con nada, nada salvo su pequeña, la dulce niña que sentada en el barro recién mojada miraba la cruz donde su madre se hallaba, era algo triste verla así, su corazón se encogió un poco y se preguntó qué hubiera pasado con ella de hacer caso a Gastón, negó con la cabeza, empujo los pensamientos de ese hombre a un lado y se dijo que aunque no fuera suya, aunque esa niña realmente no le perteneciera la tomaría y le daría el amor que merecía.

Cuando la pequeña le miro sintió ganas de llorar, un cumulo de emociones pasaron entonces por Lefou, porque ahí esa pequeña niña tenía los mismo ojos azules que su madre, el mismo azul penetrante y frio que observaba en sus sueños, la razón por la que se dejara llevar aquella única noche, la expresión, la carencia de emociones fue como si Gastón le mirara aquella noche que le amenazo en la plaza del pueblo.

" _¿Quieres ser el siguiente?"_

Las palabras resonaron con un eco fantasmal en su mente y se obligó a mantenerse en pie bajo la mirada de la pequeña mientras lo estudiaba.

-Hola - saludo finalmente tratando de empujar el pánico muy dentro de él - mi nombre es Pierrot Le Fay – sonrió con suavidad acercándose un par de pasos más pero de igual manera manteniendo su distancia no queriendo incomodarla - ¿sabes quién soy yo no? – pregunto cuando el nombre pareció empujar un poco de emoción en el rostro de ella - ¿tu madre te hablo de mí? – pero la niña pareció perder su interés volvió entonces a mirar la tierra recién removida y mantuvo un largo silencio.

-Sé quién es usted – hablo finalmente pero sin mirarle - eres mi padre, mi madre me hablo constantemente de usted – su voz estaba tranquila fría, un sentimiento vacío que ningún niño debería usar nunca, ella se levantó entonces con sumo cuidado sacudió su viejo vestido que tal vez fue de color rojo en algún instante ahora deslavado, levanto la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos cuadro los hombros y se presentó - mi nombre es Elizabeth Florretta Le Fay y yo soy su hija – pero no había emoción, no felicidad por conocer a un padre perdido, más bien parecía como si la niña estuviera lista para ser ordenada, lo que sea que Eleonor le dijo sobre él, Lefou temía debió haber sido algo realmente horrible.

-Mucho gusto Elizabeth – sonrió cálidamente quitándose su sombrero en un saludo cortes – vengo a llevarte a casa.

-Esta es mi casa – respondió con igual frialdad tal vez un poco más fuerte, sus pies firmemente plantados en el suelo y Lefou supo que esto no sería fácil.

-Ya no más – respondió con suavidad - vendrás conmigo a Villeneuve.

-No fue con él, Lefou ya se lo esperaba, la pequeña niña frunció su nariz tras escucharle decir eso y volvió a sentarse en el suelo ignorándole, siempre la mirada fija en la tumba de su madre, no queriendo obligarle a despedirse apresuradamente de ella le dio espacio, se alejó un poco y espero, espero toda la tarde y al empezar la noche se preocupó un poco, pues la pequeña niña no vacilo de vigilar ese lugar.

Una mujer fue quien se acercó entonces, la vieja mujer que había cuidado de la niña desde la muerte de su madre, le explico cómo cada día la pequeña se sentaba ahí sola sin hablar solo mirando la tierra, le explico que esta niña se aferró a su madre hasta el último aliento y llorando le pidió no dejarla, de cómo no había llorado desde entonces y que solo cuando la niña se quedaba dormida ya entrada la noche ella la recogía para llevarla a una cama calienta, como se rehusaba a comer y a la mañana siguiente la pequeña ya estaba otra vez en su lugar, cuidado, vigilante tal vez un milagro.

Lefou agradeció entonces hablándole de quién era y como pensaba llevarle con él, la mujer le miro con desconfianza pero finalmente lo acepto, señalo que sabía de su existencia y aun que ella de corazón deseara tomar a la niña no podía hacerlo pues tenía sus propios hijos y aun así lo haría al verla sola, Lefou le recompenso con una sonrisa y agradecimiento por todo dejándole en claro que la cuidaría.

La dejo quedarse, toda la noche y cuando finalmente se durmió Lefou la levanto y llevo a su habitación en la posada donde se hospedaba, a la mañana siguiente la niña volvió a escapar, asustado pues juraba levantarse y verla en la cama justo antes de ir en busca de su desayuno la fue a encontrar en la misma tumba, solo estaba usando el fondo de su vestido y fue ahí donde finalmente obtuvo una respuesta de ella.

-Lo lamento – finalmente le hablo tras verla nuevamente – siento mucho lo de tu madre pero no podeos quedarnos – suspiro poniendo una mano en su hombro, la niña de pie mirando la cruz llena de flores aun frescas – mi vida está en villenueve y ahora estará la tuya – le dio un apretón – sé que es difícil…

-No sabes nada – le gruño ella soltándose de su garre – nunca le conociste, nunca nos visitaste, nunca hablaste con ella un solo día – recrimino finalmente la rabia en sus palabras y sus ojos húmedos a punto de soltar en llanto.

-Lo siento – susurro con suavidad.

-¡Eso no va a traerla de vuelta! - grito furiosa - ella siempre hablo de ti, de las historias de mi abuelo, de los fuertes soldados – siguió hablando enojada - pero no estabas aquí, no estuviste cuando enferme – le empujo pues este se acercaba – cuando ella enfermo – golpeo con sus puños su pecho - no estabas cuando yo te necesite – susurro recia a querer admitir que necesito consuelo - no estuviste – murmuro molesta – ¡no estuviste! – y finalmente empezó a llorar, soltó en llanto, la rabia y dolor finalmente liberado.

-Lo siento - Lefou le abrazo aun cuando ella le empujaba – realmente lo siento – y ella se aferró entonces a sus ropas, se dejó abrazar y consolar.

Ellos finalmente regresaron a casa, una pequeña bolsa con sus pocas pertenecías se agregó a la carreta y la niña en su mejor vestido uno gris con un viejo sombrero de regalo de la mujer que la cuido y juntos partieron de regreso, pero aun que Lefou prometió cuidar de la niña la verdad es que ni siquiera tenía una casa a la cual regresar.

-Es mucho mejor de lo que aparenta – murmuro Lefou cuando finalmente se detuvieron frente a la vieja casita de la infancia de Lefou, la niña levanto una ceja incrédula pero por lo demás no dijo nada, siguió en su interior, se quitó el sombrero dejando que sus rubios cabellos brillaran como el oro ante los rayos que se colaban por los agujeros del techo.

Ella camino hasta donde había una vieja mesa y tomo un plato soplando el polvo acumulado.

-No tuve tiempo para limpiar – se disculpó acercándose a la cama y empezando a sacudirle, era un casita tan pequeña que solo tenía una habitación, la cama en un extremo la mesa en otro y el viejo fogón que daría calor en el duro invierno – Salí tan rápido cuando me entere de tu existencia – murmuro sonriente pero la niña paso un dedo por la mesa y con una mirada pregunto ¿Cuánto exactamente hace que no vivía ahí? – no he vivido aquí desde hace años – acepto finalmente - no tenía necesidad pero voy a repararlo – le sonrió – te daré el hogar que mereces.

-Está bien padre – ella finalmente sonrió, dejo su sombrero sobre la mesa y con una gran sonrisa levanto sus mangas – te ayudare a hacerlo.

Lefou pensó que desde entonces todo estaría bien.

Pasaron la tarde entera limpiando lo indispensable, sacudiendo la cama y todo el piso, quitaron telarañas y el polvo de las ventanas, sacaron las cenizas del fogón y aun que tosieron al hacerlo limpiaron cada parte del lugar hasta hacerlo habitable al menos por esa noche, cuando la oscuridad les sorprendió Lefou noto como su pequeña miraba el montón de flores silvestres que crecían en la parte trasera de la casa, como miraba ansiosa y con una sonrisa le dejo ir, fue ahí cuando el toque de su puerta lo alerto.

Suspiro alguien debió avisar que la vieja casa de Lefou estaba en movimiento y quizás serian algunos de sus amigos, listo para negar cualquier oferta para ir a beber abrió la puerta.

-¿Gastón que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido pues ahí estaba Gastón pulcramente vestido en su chaqueta beige, su cabello mucho mejor peinado de lo que esperaba, después de todo desde el accidente Gastón apenas si podía mirarse a un espejo.

-Viendo como continuas con esta estupidez – gruño empujándole con su hombre para auto invitarse dentro de la casa, frunció la nariz mirando el lugar, vagos recuerdos de estar ahí en su niñez fueron sacudidos por cosas más importantes, se giró entonces para mirar nuevamente a su amigo que acababa de cerrar la puerta y sonrió -está bien Lefou te perdono ahora vuelve a casa conmigo – Lefou le miro incrédulo Gastón volvió a sonreír creyendo que ya tenía esto ganado, eso fue todo, esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que daba cada vez que sabía que ganaría, su maldita sonrisa socarrona que lo volvía loco en este momento le hizo hervir en ira.

-¿Tú me perdonas a mí? – pregunto lentamente respirando con suavidad - ¿tú? – y vio a Gastón asentir y todo la ira exploto nuevamente en él, que se creía Gastón, ese maldito hombre creyendo que solo podía presentarse aquí con su hermosa sonrisa y músculos perfectos y Lefou le seguiría, bueno si en el pasado funcionaria pero no ahora, tardo mucho para ponerse desacuerdo en que la prioridad ahora era su hija, la hija que Gastón le pidió abandonar a su suerte - Gastón vete de mi casa ahora – gruño con los puños apretados intentando no gritar de rabia.

-No seas ridículo esto apenas si se puede llamar casa – desestimo frunciendo la nariz negándose a alejarse de aquí sin Lefou, fueron los peores días que pudo pasar, claro que se dijo que era solo porque necesitaba a alguien que limpiara e hiciera sus comidas no queriendo aceptar lo solo que estaba - Lefou no seas necio no puedes quedarte aquí, el techo se está derrumbando – señaló pero el pequeño hombre no parecía entender, frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que la nueva terquedad de Lefou le era muy molesta entonces observo el sombrero, el pequeño sombre sobre la mesa de mujer y decidió apelar al lado maternal que siempre pareció tener - apenas si tienes espacio pará ti, menos para una niña.

-Es la casa de mis padres Gastón, aquí crecí – le recordó peleando aun por no elevar la voz no quería que Elizabeth lo escuchara discutir.

-Enserio piensas criar a una niña – dijo incrédulo - ¿en esto?

-No voy a ir contigo – Lefou se mantuvo firme en su decisión pero Gastón podía verle titubear, solo necesitaba empujarle un poco más.

-Cuando el invierno llegue y esa pobre niña muera de hipotermia estarás satisfecho me imagino – sonrió para acercarse a la puerta contando mentalmente los segundos que le tomarían a Lefou darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Espera Gastón – le detuvo con una mano en su brazo – yo – empezó titubeante mordiendo su labio, Gastón solo enarco una ceja mirando el lugar donde le tomo y de vuelta al rostro del hombre, Lefou entonces notando su agarre le soltó con rapidez - voy a volver pero Elizabeth viene conmigo – termino decidido.

-Si no se puede evitar – dijo con desdén como si fuera el mayor sacrificio que hubiera hecho nunca - ¿Dónde está ella? – pregunto finalmente.

-Atrás cortando algunas flores – señalo - llorando por su madre.

-Ha tenido varios días para hacerlo debemos irnos pronto – gruño molesto - es casi hora de cenar y no has preparado nada – hizo un pequeño puchero, aquellos finalmente rompió la atención del momento, no debía hacerlo pero ver a Gastón en aquel infantil gesto Lefou decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora, tenía razón ya era tarde y ni siquiera había pensado que darle de comer a su niña no es como si tuviera mucha comida aquí.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – pregunto mejor empezando a tomar las pocas cosas que ya había acomodado en la casa.

-Caminado de que otra forma – gruño saliendo por la puerta - no puedo montar – le escucho murmurar, Lefou comprendió entonces que esto no había sido fácil, no como creyó, Gastón había admitido que le necesitaba un poco, lo suficiente para ir a buscarle, para finalmente salir de su casa desde de su accidente, de arriesgarse a las miradas curiosas o de odio de todo el mundo, si era de noche y la mayor parte del camino su casa era solitario pero aun así Gastón odiaba salir últimamente, eso y tener que caminar con su obvia cojera debió tomar demasiado de Gastón, más aun al verse forzado a caminar.

Decidió esperar pacientemente subiendo a la carreta, el solo pensar en regresar era un martirio su pierna dolía horrores últimamente, su cabeza no era mucho mejor y solo recordarse lo inútil que era sin un brazo le fastidiaba, eso y que había tenido que venir de memoria, su visión parecía empeorar, aun cuando tenía en teoría un ojo bueno simplemente no pudo evitar golpear con alguna que otra casa en su camino hasta ahí, por lo que esperaría en el carro hasta que Lefou tomara a la mocosa y regresaran a casa, estaba pensando en lo buen que sería comer al fin algo caliente cuando la pequeña niña en la puerta le sorprendió, se congelo, Gastón no podía creer lo que veía una copia de aquella mujer.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo pensó, si esa mocosa era idéntica a su madre.

* * *

-¿Padre? – pregunto la niña mientras era acomodada en lo que sería su nueva habitación, el lugar era mucho más agradable y definitivamente más grande que su última casa pero a ella no le gustaba para nada el hombre con el que se fueron, ese hombre que la miraba como si no existiera y gruñía órdenes a su padre, incluso desde de la cena de esa noche.

-Si Lizzie – pregunto con cariño terminando de cambiar la sabanas en la pequeña cama, esa había sido la habitación de Gastón cuando niño y aun que el lugar estaba regularmente limpiado cambiar las sabanas no vendrían nada mal, él tenía la otra habitación al lado por lo que estaría cerca si llegase a necesitar de él, al final del pasillo donde ella sabia no debía ir estaba la habitación principal que era la de ese hombre extraño.

-¿Porque estamos aquí? – finalmente pregunto - ¿quién es ese hombre?

-Aquí es donde viviremos y ese hombre es Gastón – la niña finalmente pudo poner un rostro al ser cuyo odio se había ganado de su madre, el egocéntrico hombre vanidoso y le costaba creer un poco que efectivamente fuera el mismo, pues su madre siempre dijo que era apuesto e invencible y ella solo lo veía como un hombre viejo y amargado.

-¿Trabajas para él? Pregunto titubeante.

-No, somos - suspiro Lefou empezando cepillar el cabello de su niña - viejos conocidos.

-¿Gastón? – volvió a preguntar.

-Gastón - sonrió – mira sé que parece un poco gruñón – trato de tranquilizarle – pero es porque últimamente las cosas no han salido como el esperaba y – murmuro buscando como explicarle a su niña lo que sucedía.

-Tal vez dios finalmente lo encontró – murmuro.

-¿Qué? – preguntó mirándole.

-Madre decía que había hombres que lograban esconderse de dios, hombres malos que nunca obtenían su castigo – explico con voz plana – pero que un día no podrían esconderse más y Dios los castigaría.

-No creo que Dios busque castigar nadie Lizzie – sonrió con calidez terminando la hermosa trenza para que ella fuera a dormir – Dios es un ser amoroso no podría castigar a ninguno de sus hijos.

-¿Incluso si son hombres malos? – le miro confundida.

-Es posible que sean ellos los que más amor necesiten – y tras decir eso la metió a la cama y arropo, pero su niña no estaba de acuerdo, esto tenía ser obra de Dios, castigar al hombre malo.

Para Lizzie cada herida en Gastón le era merecida.

A la mañana siguiente Gastón estaba molesto la chiquilla a la que tuvo que acoger en su propia casa estaba mirando ansiosamente por la ventana que daba a la calle, dejando entrar las miradas indiscretas, era temprano si pero ya había mujeres caminando a la plaza, una de ellas miro en su dirección y Gastón pudo ver como la mocosa saludo levantando una mano, perfecto para la tarde ya el pueblo entero sabría de su existencia.

-¿Qué haces? – gruño reprendiéndole causando que se asustara y girara a verle - vas a estar ahí parada o hacer algo de provecho - le miro mientras se sentaba en su sillón, aquel adornado en astas su pierna mala estaba dándole un día muy difícil y solo quería descansarla – ve y búscame un cojín – ordeno pero la niña regreso su atención a la ventana - hey tu como sea que te llames…

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Florretta Le Fay – lo interrumpió girándose otra vez parándose recta y con la barbilla levantada - y no estoy aquí para servirle señor – murmuro lo último con los dientes apretados.

-Elizabeth – llamo con falta cortesía - por si no lo has notado vives bajo mi techo por la bondad de mi corazón así que si yo te ordeno algo debes acatar mis órdenes – gruño molesto.

-Por el contrario señor – dijo con una falsa sonrisa - mi Padre es el que cuida de usted por la bondad de su corazón – continuo con desdén - usted no tiene ni pizca de bondad en su cuerpo.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí – gruño molesto sabía que esa niña solo sería un problema.

-Mi madre me ha hablado de usted Capitán Gastón LeGume – aquello le sorprendió -un hombre egocéntrico y egoísta y por lo que veo ahora solo una sombra de lo que fue – sonrió con burla, con superioridad de aquella misma forma que su madre la última vez que la miro.

Lefou apareció entonces se acercó a Gastón y le ayudo como siempre, empujo la taza con té medicinal en su mano y se aseguró de acomodar el cojín en su pierna mala, la que empezaba a ponerse cada vez peor, le escucho decirle algo verlo pararse con las manos en los costados molesto de ser ignorado, pero Gastón apenas si le prestó atención toda estaba en la chica, en esa niña que se acercó lentamente a Lefou, en como llamaba su atención con suavidad y hacia estallar una sonrisa, la sonrisa más brillante que desde hace mucho no veía en Lefou, aquella sonrisa que creyó que siempre le pertenecería, él se alejó asintiendo con la niña, tal vez le grito algo sobre ir a la plaza no estaba seguro porque lo único que podía ver era como ella tomaba su mano con fuerza y le dedicaba una mirada de desdén.

Gastón había tenido que enfrentar a muchos enemigos, a los invasores que llegaron a su aldea a los 16 años, a los bravos soldados durante la guerra, a la bestia del castillo y ninguna de esas veces se acobardo, nunca pensó en renunciar, siempre vio una oportunidad sin importar que tan ruin fuera siempre supo que vencería, tenía esa confianza, pero al ver a Lefou salir por la puerta de mano de la niña, verle sonreír ante cada palabra de esta supo que había perdido la guerra más importante de su vida.

Lefou había escogido, y no fue a él, perdió contra una chiquilla de siete años de edad.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Así que como todos saben en las historias que eh leído Gastón es siempre el que se acuesta con todas y a veces con todos y pues el galán de galanazos fregón cien por ciento semental puro, ¿pues que acaso Lefou no pudo tener algo?, recordemos que en ese tiempo te colgaban si eras un sodomita y obviamente muchos Homosexuales renegaron de su naturaleza y siguieron "por el camino de Dios", o sea se obligaron a casarse y tener hijos, si este no fue el caso de Lefou pero este si tuvo sexo con una mujer, tal vez si no comprendieron bien, él estaba algo ebrio, alagado de que una mujer guapa le hablara, estaba solo y ella una hija dolida se dijo que ambos podían estar menos solos juntos y zaz se acostó con ella y de ahí la hija, bien hecho Lefou, eso y que tal vez sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Gastón.**

 **Simplemente quería variar un poco eso de que Lefou es casi siempre el que tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias de Gastón y sus aventuras, a veces salen hijos o cosas así.**

 **Por si no se entendió Elizabeth es rubia como su madre, de ojos azules también de ella que curiosamente son muy parecidos a los de Gastón y prácticamente es idéntica a su madre menudita y de apariencia frágil con el mismo carácter lo único que se le parece a Lefou es su nariz.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Un Lefou para Gastón?**


	5. Capítulo 5: Vuelve el amor

**Capítulo 5: Vuelve el amor**

" _ **Lefou, eres el mejor. ¿Cómo es que ninguna chica te ha atrapado?"**_

Como todas las mañanas Elizabeth se levantó justo después que su padre lo hiciera, este seguramente estaba alimentando a los caballos y como de costumbre ella se levantó a traer agua fresca de la fuente del pueblo, no era como si la necesitara realmente, pero lizzie siempre creyó que los caballos merecían agua tan fresca como la que ellos bebían, solía hablar con los caballos y le encantaban muchísimo, ella cuidaba de esos dos animales justo como hacia su madre con los establos de la antigua posada en su pueblo.

Así que después de que Lefou se cansara de hacerle entender que ellos no necesitaban que ella fuera a traer agua desde la fuente tan temprano ella estaba en su camino, llevaba un pequeño balde dado que no podía llevar mucho, paso entre las casas que aún estaban algo desiertas siendo recibida por saludos amigables, días antes los cuchicheos a su alrededor no paraban, pero ahora era muy diferente, escuchaba muchos saludos.

-Bonjour – saludo el viejo panadero mientras ella pasaba con su cubeta.

-Bonjour – respondió por que ante todo era una chica educada.

-Siempre activa por las mañanas eh Elizabeth – saludo cortésmente la florista cuando paso cerca de ella.

-Alguien debe ayudar a papá Madame Argent – respondió con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose.

-Elizabeth querida – llamo otra mujer por lo que educadamente se acercó a ella - ¿quieres un pastel? – le ofreció mostrándole una pequeña pay casero, pequeño justo para una persona, de esos que esa mujer vendía en el la plaza del pueblo.

-Me encantaría madame Juliet pero me temo que no tengo como pagarle- se disculpó la niña.

-Tonterías querida ayer ayudaste mucho cuando empezó a llover y corriste a salvar mis pasteles – sonrió ella, pero la niña aun parecía vacilante – tómalo y que tal si vienes a ayudarme esta tarde, te mostrare como hornearlos – la animo.

-Estaré encantada madame Juliet - asintió ella tomando la tarta y metiéndola en su delantal para seguir su camino.

Era lo mismo cada mañana, Elizabeth no podía creer que el pueblo pronto se hubiera acostumbrado a ella, en su antiguo hogar todos era tan desconfiados, o al menos tal vez lo hacían con ella, siendo hija de nadie ella siempre llevaba un estigma en la espalda, incluso los niños la molestaban pero aquí todo era muy diferente, su padre era muy amado o algo parecido.

Elizabeth no sabía muy bien que sucedía pero algo estaba claro todo esto era por Gastón, escucho muchas veces algunos murmullos que hablaban sobre la pobre criatura que tenía que vivir con el horrible hombre y ella estaba de acuerdo, al parecer su presencia ayudo mucho a la reputación de su padre, no entendía como pero ahora su padre solía decir que era un buen día cuando comían, él siempre hablaba de lo encantado que estaba que todos le saludaran nuevamente y aun que podía ver el descontento en la cara de Gastón no le importo en lo más mínimo.

Así que como Gastón predijo la esposa del carnicero fue aquella que saludo a la niña aquel primer día en la ventana, para la tarde ya todo el pueblo sabia de la pequeña niña hija de Lefou que vivía con ellos, algunos sintieron lastima por la niña, al verse sola y con la necesidad de vivir con esos hombres, muchos del pueblo no perdonaban a Lefou todavía, y otros sentían lástima porque ella tuviera que pasar el tiempo junto a Gastón, con el tiempo Lefou fue cada vez más aceptado y ahora todos le saludaban cortésmente, de Gastón bueno tenían suerte si alguien no lo mencionaba durante el día, pues los comentarios hirientes estaban a la orden del día.

Elizabeth se esforzó mucho para ser aceptada, siempre sonriendo, siendo amable y que su madre la educara con buen corazón era un ventaja, la niña realmente no lo hacía con mala intención ella si tenía un buen corazón, la misma Agatha lo comprobó un día cuando la niña la miro caer y corrió a ayudarle, Lizzie trataba de ayudar a todos aquellos que tenían problemas, en su pueblo había muchos viejitos abandonados por la guerra, padres de soldados que murieron y no tenían quien los cuidase, ella y su madre les llevaban comida cada que podían, por eso Lizzie siempre tuvo un buen corazón, así que ella era realmente de buena voluntad lamentablemente este estaba opacada por un gran resentimiento, uno que ni siquiera era suyo.

Lizzie era agradable, educada y amable con cada persona excepto una, Gastón Legume, ella podía entregar el ultimo pan de su plato a Agatha, una vez lo hizo y después tirar el bastón de Gastón donde no pudiera alcanzarlo, para esa niña el viejo hombre manco era el diablo, el mal encarnado y no merecía ninguna consideración.

Extrañamente Lizzie y Gastón eran mucho más parecidos de lo que se veía pues ambos eran tercos, la necedad andante, niños que crecieron con las enseñanzas de sus padres y cuyo buen corazón era opacadas con este, eso lo descubrió un día Lefou.

Como cada domingo ambos estaban en la iglesia, Lefou quería que ella encontrara a Dios y su alma fuera salvada, Lizzie creía que era una completa estupidez, ni ella ni su madre fueron nunca a la iglesia, si rezaba todas las noches al señor pero no quería ir a la iglesia en su experiencia solo eran juzgadas por no tener padre ella y su madre por ser una perdida así que lizzie odiaba ir a la iglesia, cuando Gastón bufo dándole la razón sobre ser una pérdida de tiempo ella cambio de idea y jalo a su padre a la iglesia, fue ahí donde tras escuchar el largo discurso que la encontraron.

La princesa Bella, Lefou había tenido sumo cuidado de evitarla cuando esta asistía al pueblo, aun la vergüenza de los males pasados grabados en su memoria, por lo que siempre trato de evitarla, mas esa tarde no pudo, Bella se acercó a ellos con cortesía saludo a Lefou preguntando por la encantadora niña que escucho que tenía y no hubo remedio que presentarlas, lizzie fue muy cortes y un perfecto ángel hasta que Bella le ofreció la oportunidad de enseñarle a leer.

La escuela para niñas fue algo que empezó como un proyecto personal, el viejo profesor no quería enseñarle a ninguna por lo que ella empezó a enseñar clases en su vieja casa, la acondiciono llenándola de sillas y mesas, con un gran pizarrón y ofreció a cada niña del pueblo la oportunidad de escribir, no muchos fueron aun cuando era completamente gratis a diferencia que la de los chicos, muchos padres seguían creyendo que era una pérdida de tiempo por lo que su clase era escasa, unas tres niñas para ser exactos, así que Bella pensó en ofrecerle la oportunidad a la hija de Lefou, ella insistió incluso explicando que tendría libros y lápices totalmente en su nombre.

-¿Para qué necesita una mujer leer? – pregunto Lizzie frunciendo su nariz, su madre no sabía leer y eso nunca la detuvo, leer sería una pérdida de tiempo, sin ella ayudado a su padre este no se daría abasto, sabía que Gastón era demasiado quejumbroso y el viejo soldado no hacía nada por ayudar, no ella debía quedarse en casa - eso no es importante.

-Bueno leer es muy importante – le sonrió Bella ya acostumbrada a esos argumentos - los libros te muestran un mundo inimaginable y podrías conseguir un futuro mejor.

-No necesito leer para ser una buena esposa – declaro la niña frunciendo su nariz – los libros son aburridos, si alguien debe aprender seria mi futuro marido – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Querida puedes saber leer también, tu esposo podría no saber además eres demasiado joven para pensar en eso aún, el matrimonio no debe ser tu única aspiración.

-Con todo respeto su majestad, usted está casada.

-Bueno si pero también se leer.

-Usted es una princesa debe saber leer, yo soy una campesina, debo saber ser una buena esposa, cocer, cocinar y limpiar, de que otra forma conseguiré un esposo competente.

-Lizze – regaño su padre pues jamás había visto a su niña así no desde ese día frente a la tumba de su madre.

-Lo siento padre pero no veo la razón por la que deba aprender a leer.

-Lo siento mucho princesa Bella – murmuro Lefou – prometo que hablare con ella.

-Está bien Lefou – sonrió cálidamente la mujer- ella tiene mucho de ti y al parecer mucho de su madre – le despidió cortésmente – si cambias de idea te estaré esperando mañana temprano – termino viendo partir a padre e hija – es como hablar con Gastón – murmuro Bella viendo partir a la niña.

Más tarde durante la comida Lizzy no dejaba de hablar de la princesa y su necedad por que quisiera aprender a leer, entonces Gastón estuvo completamente de acuerdo con ella "eso solo le dará ideas a una mujer" comento casualmente en dirección a la niña "la hará pensar", la pequeña estrecho los ojos en su dirección y grito que aprendería a leer, ella solo quería llevarle la contra al viejo gruñón y cuando termino de comer corrió a buscar el vestido perfecto para mañana.

Lefou suspiro mirándola salir corriendo regreso su atención a Gastón y murmuro "gracias" con una pequeña sonrisa, Gastón rodo los ojos y despidió su atención con su mano ordenándole ayudarle llegara su sillón, cuando este estuvo cómodamente entre los cojines con su pierna mala levantada tomo el brazo de Lefou para evitar que se fuera y murmuro " sé que es importante para ti" le miro directo a los ojo causando un estremecimiento en su amigo "Que ella aprenda a leer" le soltó para reclinarse y cerrar los ojos.

Al día siguiente la niña se había levantado muy temprano para terminar sus tareas antes de ir a la dichosa escuela, se disculpó con la princesa y Bella solo la sentó en un pupitre y entregándole un cuaderno comenzó con la clase, Lizzie lo negara pero se estaba divirtiendo mucho ella no podía esperar a aprender a leer tan bien como la princesa.

Desde que Lizzie llego a sus vidas Gastón odio a la mocosa, lo peor era que esa niña engaño a todo el pueblo, siendo tan encantadora, amorosa, educada y un verdadero mostro con él, esa niña no tenía la más mínima consideración con él y bueno a Gastón poco le importaba, después de todo pasaba su vida sentado en si amada silla mirando a la chimenea bebiendo la mayor parte del tiempo o cuando Lefou no escondía su licor, todo lo demás era responsabilidad de su amigo, a él no le importaba la mocosa pero no va admitir que escuchar a Lefou hablar de la niña todo el tiempo era molesto.

Gastón quería atención, siempre la quiso y pensé que tener a Lefou nuevamente de su lado le daría esa atención pero no, Gastón ahora fue relegado por una mocosa.

Así que esa noche Gastón estuvo de acuerdo con Lizzie dijo comentarios que sabía que molestarían a la niña y sonrió internamente cuando ella rápidamente acepto aprender a leer solo para llevarle la contra, la sonrisa en el rostro de Lefou valió totalmente la pena, por un instante el anhelo más, le sostuvo a centímetros de él, podría jalarle y el hombre caería en su regazo como antes, como esas noches en las cantinas, como las noches llenas de licor, como en las trincheras en la guerra, Gastón podría sentir nuevamente Lefou tan cerca de su cuerpo una vez más, dejándose envolver en esa familiaridad, en ese sentimiento de seguridad, de hogar, pero no lo hizo le soltó y dejo que el hombre más bajo se alejara por que recordó que el ya no era el gran Gastón, no era merecedor de nada.

Cada espejo de la casa fue cuidadosamente guardado por Lefou de lo contrario sería destruido en mil pedazos, las ventanas permanecían casi siempre cerradas, claro que Lizzie abría una que otra para molestarle pero por lo demás Gastón estaba seguro que si no fuera por Lefou el viviría recluido aun en su habitación, al menos ahora podría sentarse y observar a Lefou trabajar tranquilamente.

Odiando la sensación de ser tan inútil, odiándose completamente, Gastón no mentía cuando dijo que prefería la muerte, pues ser un completo inútil no lo complacía, Lefou su bella mejor amiga era lo único que hacia soportable los días, en días peores el alcohol lo era.

Lizzie estaba sentada en la mesa intentando leer, la princesa le había dado un libro nuevo con imágenes y palabras fáciles para ayudarle pero ella aun no podía hacerlo, era la única de todas las niñas que aún no podía leer pasar de esa página y era frustrante, tan empeñada en su mundo estaba que no noto a Gastón detrás de ella.

-Gato – murmuro el hombre – ahí dice Gato, ¿acaso no sabes lo que es un Gato?

-Se lo que es un Gato pero no se cual es esta letra – murmuro señalando la enorme G – no la recuerdo.

-Esa es la G, G de Gato o de Gastón, la mejor letra de todas- la niña bufo ante esto y paso la hoja al menos ahora no olvidaría esa tonta letra.

-P…P..e..Pe…- empezó a tartamudear, no recordaba esa letra y había dos iguales ella estaba teniendo problemas.

-Perro – gruño nuevamente Gastón- Perro, esa es la Erre y cuando están dos juntas debes darle más fuerza.

-Perro – frunció su nariz volteando la hoja donde una enorme oración esta – Le gato – empezó a leer la niña – Le perro – aun le costaba pronunciar la R.

-"El" – gruño Gastón mirando sobre su hombro – cuando la E esta delante de la L es El no Le – murmuro cruzándose de brazos ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí – no puedo creer que no te explicaran eso aun.

Ella frunció su nariz molesta por ese insulto, claro que lo había hecho, la princesa Bella era muy buena maestra pero Lizzie no fue hecha para leer, no era importante realmente por lo que ella se sintió insultada guardo su libro y se levantó de la mesa dejándole ahí, Gastón murmuro algo sobre mocosa malcriada y la niña se dijo que leer era una tontería.

Entonces Bella les leyó una hermosa historia de un príncipe, magia y castillos hermosas y ella simplemente quiso más, pidió prestado dicho libro, enserio se esforzó y la princesa asintió si con eso la animaba a leer, después de todo la veía ir sin ganas tal vez por obligación así que si prestarle su amado libro le daría el empujón necesario lo haría, Bella no sabía que haría con él no es como si alguien pudiera leérselo cierto.

Gastón había estado gritando por cinco minutos en su habitación hasta que recordó que Lefou estaba en la taberna arreglándose con el posadero, con un gran suspiro y su bastón, el cual odiaba completamente bajo por las escaleras a buscar lo que necesita, el fuego en el horno le decía que pronto estaría el pan recién hecho y Lizzie sentada aun lado de fogón como siempre no le molesto.

Hasta que noto que la niña de hecho tenía un libro entre sus manos y su rostro de frustración por no entender lo que decía.

-C…a…cap…capi….t…u...capitulo…. – y la niña parecía frustrada de no reconocer el número, Gastón bebió su vaso de agua y se acercó lentamente ella no lo vio venir nuevamente, por lo que solo arrebato el libro – eso es mío.

-No, no lo es – le gruño de vuelta, tomándolo y buscando donde sentarse en su sillón con comodidad – esto no es mío por lo tanto no puedes tener algo así, ¿de dónde lo tomaste?

-La princesa Bella me lo presto – respondió siguiéndole con los puños apretados – devuélvelo.

-Tenía que ser ella – rodo los ojos mirando el libro, su dolor de cabeza empezando a asomarse en su sien – El alba emergió de pronto desde las colinas donde el roció, lagrimas del cielo alimentaban la sed del bosque, mas tan pronto como el sol, que todo lo alegra, que nada puede escapar de el – y Lizzie tardo uno momentos antes de darse cuenta que de hecho Gastón estaba leyendo el dicho libro en voz alta, ella no quiso admitirlo pero estaba mucho más curiosa de saber que decía que enojada por lo que se sentó en el suelo a su lado y escucho atentamente, incluso corrió a buscar agua para calmar la garganta de Gastón y que así siguiera leyendo.

Solo fue un rato, el tiempo suficiente para que la cabeza de Gastón empezara a dolerle, el guardo el libro entonces colocando el cordel para evitar perder la página y dejo caer el libro luego cerro los ojos para dormir un rato, Lizzie lo tomo se levantó lentamente y corrió a repasar las hojas intentando leerlo con las palabras aun frescas en su memoria.

La siguiente vez ella fue la que se acercó a Gastón y le pidió leerle.

Se negó, Gastón se negó diciendo tener mejores cosas que hacer aun cuando solo se sentó frente a la chimenea, Lizzie gruño un insulto y salió de ahí molesta, hasta que su padre la encontró cepillando la crin de Magnifique murmurando sobre lo idiota que era Gastón, le contó lo sucedido y Lefou le explicó que posiblemente estaba cansado.

-El accidente dejo secuelas en él – murmuro su padre - a veces tiene días buenos donde solo está quejándose y dando órdenes- le recordó- a veces malos donde el dolor es intenso donde solo está ahí en silencio y otras veces solo es peor – suspiro – la vista de Gastón no es buena y si sigue negándose abrir las ventanas no ayuda mucho, tal vez mañana pueda leerte.

Su padre tenía razón nuevamente a la mañana siguiente Gastón estaba quejándose de todo, de la comida, del fuego, de lo mucho que Lizzie tartamudeaba al tratar de leer, le quito el libro y empezó a leerlo en voz alta, ella estaba un poco confundida, más cuando días más tarde Gastón palmeo su rodia y le obligo a sentarse ahí, entonces algo paso, leyó el libro pero le obligo a seguir con su dedo las palabras, le mostro como leer de una forma completamente diferente.

Unas semanas después Lizzie leía mucho mejor bajo el cuidado de Gastón, ella se preguntó si acaso el hombre no era tan malo como imagino.

Lefou había visto el cambio sin poder creerlo, ya había viso a Gastón en lo más miserable de su vida, durante la guerra llorando como un niño pequeño, regresando de ella en sus pesadillas, le vio sufrir y costo de muchos halagos convencerlo de que era perfecto, Lefou no supo de qué otra forma ayudar al hombre que amaba que hacerle creer que tenía el mundo a sus pies, le dio tanta seguridad que al final se había convertido en su perdición.

Ahora eso era imposible, Gastón se odiaba, había tanto autodespresio que no importo cuando intentara este no quería mejorar, las heridas ya habían sanado, el medico se aseguró de ello, pero las cicatrices jamás se desvanecerían, su pierna nunca serviría como antes, su visión no volvería y su brazo perdido no se recuperaría, el daño era irreparable, intento ayudar lo más que pudo, empujo recibiendo amenazas y palabras hostiles todo el tiempo, se descuidó a sí mismo, paso noches en vela lidiando con los terrores nocturnos de su capitán, paso la otra mitad de su tiempo con su pequeña hija.

* * *

Estaba agotado, por lo que un día no fue sorpresa alguna que cayera enfermo, fue una desventaja pero a la vez una fortuna, de otra forma no lo hubiera visto venir, no hubiera juntado las piezas en su cabeza, los pequeños momentos, ese día cuando Lizzie despertó y no había desayuno le prometió ayudarle a mejorarse, la pequeña niña empujo la manta sobre su cuerpo y le obligó aquedarse en cama.

Intento detenerla, convencerla de que estaba bien y un simple resfriado no era gran cosa, pero ella empezó a gritar, hiperventilar diciendo que no podía dejarle morir, Lefou entendió entonces que posiblemente ella había tenido que ver a su madre morir antes y ahora con Lefou en la cama negándose a permanecer en ella le recordaba mucho ese pasado, Elizabeth estaba aterrorizada por perder al único padre que le quedaba, así que se quedó ahí, pidió un poco de té caliente y aseguro que estaba bien.

Ella salió en busca de la bebida caliente y cuando Lefou se quedó dormido ella soltó a llorar, busco una esquina en la cocina y dejo salir su frustración al no encontrar lo que necesita, el fuerte ruido de las ollas golpeándose entre sí, la falta de un obvio desayuno y el que Lefou no estuviera ahí molestándole por levantarse de la cama le hizo darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien, Gastón se levantó para encontrar a la hija de su mejor amigo llorando en la cocina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – murmuro el hombre mirando el tiradero en la cocina - ¿Dónde está Lefou? – frunció la nariz molesto pero ante esto la niña solo lloro más fuerte – Deja de llorar y habla – gruño molesto.

-No hay papas – murmuro ella hipando – y cuando intente atrapar la gallina ella escapo, y ahora no tengo gallina ni papas y no puedo hacer sopa de pollo madre siempre decía que la sopa de pollo ayudaba cuando uno está enfermo, pero no hay papas ni gallina y ahora no poder hacer sopa de pollo y papá va a morir por que no pude atrapar a la gallina ni tenia papas para la sopa – y empezó a llorar nuevamente la pequeña niña lloro asegurándose que sus lamentos fueran silenciosos luciendo tan pequeña, tan frágil.

Gastón quería estar molesto, esa niña solo había sido un fastidio desde que llego, claro que le gustaban sus momentos de lectura pero en general ella aún seguía escondiendo su bastón o simplemente siendo irrespetuosa con el pero al momento de verla ahí, llorando por que no podía hacer una simple sopa para su padre se dio cuenta de lo realmente joven que era.

Elizabeth seguía llorando, sollozando por algo que no era su culpa, no pudo evitarlo se vio reflejado en ella, vio al niño que alguna vez fue empujado a crecer rápido a dejar de llorar y simplemente convertirse en hombre, él tenía a su madre quien le consoló cuando era un niño en secreto a su padre pero Elizabeth no tenía eso, ella perdió a su madre, dejo todo lo que conocía y fue obligada a vivir con alguien tan ruin y egoísta como el, la pequeña niña se empujó para madurar, ella nunca jugaba como un niño de su edad, siempre la vio alrededor de Lefou, ayudando en todo, cumpliendo con las tareas que solo un adulto debía y ahora finalmente Gastón veía lo frágil e indefensa que era porque esa niña temía perder al único padre que quedaba.

-Deja de llorar – gruño arrepintiéndose de inmediato pues ella solo se tensó más – si no hay papas iremos a comprar algunas – su voz se hizo más suave pero de alguna forma ayudo – si la gallina es muy rápida busquemos otra que no lo sea - trato de sonar tranquilo para no asustarla – ve a buscar tu gorro iremos al mercado.

Mientras ella salía corriendo buscando su dichosos gorro Gastón reviso a Lefou, el hombre que dormía con algo de dificultad en su cama, observo el sudor en su frente y supuso la fiebre por lo que estaba más decidido a conseguir algo de medicina para el sabiendo bien que su enfermedad era por su causa, por sobre esforzarse en mantener todo ben en esa casa, en medio de esa locura Lefou era su ancla era hora de retribuir un poco.

Parecía fácil hacerlo, más al llegar a la puerta mientras Lizzie cargaba su canasta Gastón se congelo escucho los murmullos fuera de esa, las persona que estarían del otro lado, todos ellos le verían, podía sentir el odio en sus rostros, sus palabras afiladas como dagas clavándose en su espalda, esas personas verían en lo que se había convertido, el desecho de hombre que hora era, simplemente no podía hacerlo, no podía exponerse, el pánico le inundo haciéndole desistir, Gastón miro el pomo de la puerta como si fuera venenoso y se negó a tocarlo.

Lizzie jalo su pantalón entonces, la niña había traído su vieja chaqueta marrón y su sombrero empujándoselo para que lo usara, pero él no comprendía aun del todo, su brazo no estaría ahí, su enrome cicatriz en su ojo no se ocultaría con un sombrero su cojera seria obvia sin el bastón, ella frunció la nariz molesta por la indecisión de Gastón y le obligo a agacharse, puso el sombrero entonces en la cabeza de Gastón no sin antes peinar sus cabellos con su mano y dejando una caída sobre su ojo malo, puso la chaqueta en sus hombros, tomo su mano y ella abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Fue aterrador, esos primeros pasos se hicieron eternos, lo fue aún más cuando la primera persona saludo a Lizzie y sorprendido noto que era Gastón quien lo acompañaba, Lizzie volvió a tomar la mano de Gastón que había soltado y le obligo a seguirle en un ritmo lento pero decidido hasta el mercado.

-Monsieur Gastón – saludo el viejo mercader sorprendido de ver finalmente a Gastón ahí, muchos murmullos se escuchaban a su alrededor y el hombre parecía querer entrar en pánico.

-Monsieur Pierre – llamo Lizzie la atención al notar la aprensión de Gastón – podría darme unas papas, por favor.

-Oh pequeña Lizzie – sonrió el hombre dejando de mirar a Gastón – ¿tu padre no te acompaña ahora? – pregunto curioso dando miraditas al hombre tenso a su lado.

-Papá está enfermo – dijo con tristeza- por esos necesito papas, una buena sopa de pollo ayudara y Monsieur Gastón ha sido tan amable de acompañarme – sonrió empujando a Gastón para que dijera algo.

-Eso es bueno querida – llamo el hombre colocando las papas en la cesta y entregándosela a Gastón más Lizzie la intercepto y volvió a empujar a Gastón para que pagara cuando este finalmente asintió e hizo lo debido – espero que tu padre se mejore pequeña – despidió el viejo comerciante.

Y Lizzie arrastro a Gastón a otros tres puesto más antes de que compraran un pollo que no fuera tan rápido, regresar más aun a la casa pues Gastón no quería seguir escuchando saludos y preguntas sobre el bienestar de Lefou ni ver cómo la gente le miraba con lastima al notar su brazo faltante, se dejó caer a su sillón demasiado cansado de la interacción humana y Lizzie corrió a hacer la dichosa sopa, horas más tarde cuando Lefou despertó y comió su plato alabando lo deliciosos que era y después de que Lizzie contara su grandiosa aventura para ir al mercado, el suave gracias que Lefou lanzo en su dirección le hizo definitivamente valer la pena.

Para Lizzie Gastón era el hombre arrogante que su madre siempre describió, egoísta y creído de sí mismo pero cuando le vio esa tarde, cuando sus ojos siguieron a los de Lefou y le miraron con esa calidez, anhelo y angustia se dijo que tal vez su padre tenía razón y no todos los hombres malos debían ser castigados, tal vez solo necesitaban algo de amor en su vida, ella no quería admitirlo pero si ese hombre podía preocuparse tanto por su padre le daría una oportunidad, solo una y aprendería a lidiar con él.

Era domingo nuevamente y como cada domingo Lefou invito a su amigo a la iglesia y como era costumbre este negó gruñendo sobre ser inútil, así que era otra vez Lefou y su pequeña hija, ella casi nunca prestaba atención los sermones del padre Robert más por alguna extraña razón esta vez lo hizo, fue bueno realmente, pues era un sermón lleno de muchas cosas positivas, las palabras sobre el perdón a nuestros enemigos, sobre ayudar a los que no querían ser ayudados y sobre todo mantener amor incluso a aquellos que no parecían merecerlo le dieron algo que pensar a Lizzie, ni siquiera saludo a la princesa como todos los domingos desde que se unió a la escuela, claro que no, ella tomo la mano de su padre y se apresuró a casa donde convenció después de mucho rogar hacer un picnic a las afueras del pueblo incluyendo a Gastón, quien no quería hacerlo pero en fin ahí estaba obligado a ir.

Se convirtió en una costumbre, cada domingo sin falta, ellos tres tomarían la carreta Gastón quejándose todo el tiempo y peleando con Lizzie, mientras Lefou intentaba que no se "mataran" unos a otros, comían a la sombra de algunos árboles y terminaban el día con Gastón leyendo un libro y Lizzie escuchando atentamente tejiendo coronas de flores para su padre y ella, nunca Gastón, eso era solo algo de su padre y ella.

Por lo que sucedió un Domingo, Gastón aun no gustaba de acompañarles en la iglesia, en su lugar les esperaba en casa terminando los últimos detalles para su picnic cuando Lefou entro llamándole, cuando este pregunto por Lizzie sus alarmas se dispararon, sin importarle nada Gastón salió junto a Lefou de la casa en busca de la niña, incluso hablo con la gente algo que detestaba, finalmente unos niños confesaron que ellos discutieron con la niña, al parecer Lefou se distrajo un poco en la iglesia con Stanley mientras Lizzie se adelantaba a casa pero en el camino se encontró con varios niños idiotas que lo molestaron y llamaron de nombres por no tener madre y vivir junto a su padre con Gastón quien había intentado asesinar al príncipe, Lizzie defendió al hombre que aprendió a odiar desde niña y en algún momento ella fue obligada a ir al bosque a buscar al príncipe para escuchar la historia por su propia boca, ella salió por su voluntad decidida a saber la verdad porque no quería escuchar las mentiras que su padre le daría.

Así que Lefou entro en pánico al saber que su pequeña niña estaría en peligro en ese atemorizante bosque.

-Mi hija Gastón – murmuro el hombre tras escuchar eso – está en el bosque con los lobos – jadeo asustado – y si la encuentran y la matan y sí.

-¡Basta Lefou! – gruñido el hombre sacudiendo su hombro – nada malo le sucederá a Lizzie iré a buscarla.

-Iré también – asintió el viejo hombre viendo como de hecho Gastón había aprendido solo a montar con una mano, no era difícil y le costó mucho pero finalmente lo hizo porque si Lizzie lo reto a hacerlo.

-De eso nada – le negó – iras a buscar ayuda y me alcanzaras – ordeno.

-Es mi hija – insistió con desesperación.

-No voy a dejar que le pase nada – Gastón le miro con firmeza – confía en mi Lefou- suspiro finalmente – no dejare que nada le pase a Elizabeth – dijo totalmente serio, y el hombre más bajo asintió paso fusil a Gastón para verle partir a caballo mientas el buscaba a sus otros amigos, solo esperaba que ninguno de ellos empezara a beber temprano como solian en domingo.

Gastón cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que entro en el bosque, entonces grito a todo pulmón el nombre de la niña esperando que esta respondiera, al encontró sentada bajo un árbol lloriqueando, aliviado que estuviera bien solo tenía que llevarla de vuelta pero la niña se negaba a dejar y entre gritos Gastón acepto intentar de hecho destruir el castillo del príncipe.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la niña - ¿Por qué atacar al príncipe?

-Porque estaba herido – confeso finalmente – porque ella lo eligió en lugar que a mí.

Lizzie miro a Gastón, el dolor en su rostro y simplemente no lo comprendió, no entendía por qué debía tenerla.

-¿Porque ella? – pregunto sorprendiéndole.

-Por qué era lo que se esperaba de mi – suspiro el hombre derrotado – porque ella era lo mejor.

-Y el gran Gastón solo merece lo mejor – murmuro la niña, las palabras de su madre resonando en su cabeza.

Gastón la miro abrió la boca para decir cualquier otra cosa, cuando el rugido de una bestia le sorprendió, un enorme oso apareció de la nada asustando al caballo empujado a Lizzie mas cerca de la bestia, Gastón no lo pensó entonces salto sobre la bestia rodeando su cuello con su único brazo pero siendo imposible domarle así, Lizzie grito aterrada mientras Gastón solo le gritaba correr, ella se congelo un poco al ver como el hombre era empujado contra un árbol como un trapo viejo.

El oso volvió a rugir pero su atención ahora estaba en Gastón, sus zarpas se lanzaron hacia su pecho pero este rodo para esquivarla, busco su arma con brazo pero esta había caído momentos antes y Gastón no tenía con que defenderse, Lizzie se escabullo detrás de la bestia tan concentrada en su presa tomo la escopeta y disparo a un costado del oso, el animal se giró entonces gruño para atacar a la niña y esta blandió la arma como un palo para defenderse.

Gastón volvió a saltar entonces ahora el cuchillo en su mano se clavó en la espalda del animal mientras daba un manotazo a la niña lanzándola contra el suelo, las garras del oso se clavaron en la espalda de Gastón y lo tiraron a sus pies, el oso se levantó rugiendo, sus garras listas para destrozar la carne del hombre cuando un par de disparos atravesaron la cabeza del animal.

El enorme y pasado oso cayó sobre Gastón que apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

Lefou apareció entonces, junto a el Dick, Tom y Stanley sostenían sus rifles humeantes, unos cuantos hombres más aparecieron detrás, los pobladores que parecían realmente preocupados por la niña, Lefou se lanzó entonces abrazo a su niña dando gracias al cielo, mientras Stanley se acero a ayudarle casi con miedo, temor que este los empujara lejos como siempre hacia al sentirse herido.

-Gracias – dijo en su lugar Gastón como un susurro al hombre que revisaba si estaba bien.

-Jamás creí ver el día en que Gastón agradeciera – le respondió Stanley con una sonrisa – pero tampoco creí que algún día mataría a un oso.

-Hey - dijo Dick – ayudamos también - Tom a su lado asentía con firmeza.

-Como si pudieran matar un oso – gruño Gastón.

-Acaso no ve la prueba mi buen señor – Stanley se defendió pateando al oso muerto.

-Solo pudieron hacerlo porque yo le canse – gruño Gastón levantando la barbilla en alto con arrogancia.

Todo se quedó en silencio entonces y Stanley empezó a reír, seguido de todos los demás entendiendo la broma de Gastón, las risas no pararon hasta que Elizabeth corrió de los brazos de su padre a Gastón para abrazarle con fuerza y murmurar un lo siento entre lágrimas, el viejo hombre se sorprendió, Lizzie jamás le había tocado a si y algo cálido floreció en su interior, incluso las heridas de su combate dejaron de dolerle en aquel momento, Gastón solo acaricia la rubia cabeza de la niña y murmuro un "está bien, todo está bien ahora".

Después de la aventura con el oso Gastón tomo más confianza en si mismo, Lizzie ayudo mucho obligándole a salir de la vieja casa, incluso en la taberna por alguna cerveza invitado por sus tres amigos que contaban como el viejo Gastón tenía razón sobre pelear con un oso con una sola mano, al principio fue un poco tenso cuando Stanley recordó la falta de su brazo pero Gastón solo empezó a reír y todo el ambiente se aligeró.

Enseño a Lizzie a disparar, ella hablo sobre lo importante que era que pudiera sostener un arma y disparar por los posibles peligros, Gastón secundo eso aun cuando Lefou murmuro sobre jamás dejarla salir al bosque nunca más, al final incluso Gastón aprendió a disparar con una sola mano, se estaba volviendo bastante bueno a hacer todo así, aun con su vista deficiente Gastón volvió a entrenarse para lo peor.

Así fue como empezó a verse a Gastón en la plaza del pueblo junto a Lefou nuevamente, la pequeña niña a su lado corriendo de aquí por allá insistiendo que sería una gran cazadora como Gastón y al parecer dejando de lado el casarse, o al menos hacerlo con alguien que fuera tan fuerte como ella.

Lefou empezó a darse cuenta de algo realmente curioso después de eso, cuando el ánimo de Gastón estaba feliz, cuando el viejo hombre sonreía y bromeaba con lizzie nunca cojeaba, podía jurar que su visión era mucho mejor y el dolor en sus huesos no le molestaban, cuando Gastón tenía el ánimo por los suelos, cuando peleaban por cualquier cosa podía oírlo sisear de dolor, verlo fruncir sus cejas ante el dolor de cabeza y tirar los libros por que no podía ver bien, sabia incluso que la cicatrices en su cuerpo dolían como nunca, era extraño, algo que simplemente tenía que ser su imaginación pero Lefou no podía pensar que tal vez había algo más detrás de ello.

Simplemente lo dejo pasar.

Y todo parecía estarlo, hasta que ya no lo fue más.

* * *

-¡Papá! – llamo Lizzie asustada.

Era un paseo como cualquier otro, un viaje en carreta hacia el castillo, Gastón lo odiaba, detestaba ir a ese lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traía pero Lizzie era feliz hablando con Bella y si tenía que enfrentarse nuevamente al odio de todos los habitantes del castillo para ver feliz a la mocosa, así seria, Gastón suspiro en resignación y se dejó llevar por Lefou en la carreta.

Algo salió mal, tal vez fue una serpiente, o un algo que asusto al caballo, no puede recordar que diablos erra solo que el caballo salió corriendo de pronto perdiendo el control, cuando este quiso doblar ente los árboles y la carreta cayo rompiéndose de inmediato, Lefou salió volando hacia un árbol golpeándose en el proceso, el caballo corriendo a quien sabe dónde, la niña y Gastón quien había abrazado Lizzie para protegerla de cualquier golpe resbalaron por un jodido precipicio colgando a una muerte segura.

Corrió, simplemente corrió para ayudar a esas dos personas más importantes de su vida llegando a tiempo para tomar a cada una de sus brazos, una solución temporal que no iba a ayudarle mucho.

-¡Papá! – grito nuevamente la pequeña niña totalmente asustada, Gastón la miro, vio como Lefou difícilmente podía mantenerlos en el aire y tomo una decisión.

-Suéltame – ordeno al hombre más corto cuyas mejillas estaban rojas del esfuerzo.

-¿Qué? – confundido le miro – no digas tonterías- murmuro reprimiendo un grito cuando sintió que el peso le jalaba hacia el precipicio.

-Suéltame o ambos caeremos – insistió Gastón golpeándole con su muñón donde estaría su brazo y pensando en si nunca lo hubiera perdido podría solo tal vez podría salvarse a sí mismo y a Elizabeth, pero su brazo no estaba lo había perdido por su arrogancia por su estupidez, él no iba a dejar que Lefou perdiera a su hija por alguien como él – salva a tu hija idiota – gruño más Lefou se resistió rechino los dientes agitando la cabeza con fervor negándose a dejarlos caer, a tener que elegir entre uno de los dos.

-No voy a dejar morir a ninguno- insistió pero ya podía sentir como su sus extremidades eran arrancadas, el peso de su pequeña era poco, pero Gastón realmente tenía problemas con él.

Gastón lo sabía, maldijo nuevamente su suerte, la brillante idea que tuvo al ir al castillo, de sentirse seguro e independiente miro a la niña que sollozaba sosteniendo con ambas manos del brazo de su padre.

Elizabeth había sido una molestia desde el primer día que la vio, la hija de Lefou, de su Lefou, al principio había sentido cierto rechazo a ella, reticencia por ser el secreto escondido de su mejor amigo de aquél que creía que lo sabía todo, si lo pensaba bien tenía más sentido que alguien como él tuviera hijos regados a través de la guerra que su tímido compañero y sin embargo quiso la suerte que fuera Lefou quien no solo engendrara una hija en la única noche que paso con una mujer sino que además esta muriera dejándole con tal carga.

Gastón había pensado en un principio en ella, la mujer que había mirado una vez y le había rechazado como Bella, había visto lo destrozado y roto que estaba intuyendo en lo que se convertiría e había intentado con palabras bonitas y suaves alejar a Lefou de su compañía, recuerda haber sonreído con gusto cuando este negó sus afectos y monto su caballo junto a él, la mirada que le dio la mujer llena de odio había valido totalmente la pena solo alimentando más el ego de Gastón al haberle arrebatado a Lefou, por que este era suyo, solo de él.

Ahora se sentía como una burla, cuando ella murió y dejo a la pequeña niña para ser cuidada por Lefou para conseguir toda la atención que el necesitaba, para intentar arrebatarle lo único que le quedaba, Gastón veía en Elizabeth al fantasma de su madre, la burla de aquélla mujer por realmente ganarle en algo, así que la había odiado, detestado cada que ella llamo Padre a Lefou, gruñido cada que ella pidió la atención, cada que el hombre más corto se alejó de Gastón para atender a su niña, Gastón había hervido en cólera, porque ahora que lo había perdido todo esa niña tonta venia arrebatarle lo único bueno que le quedaba en su penosa vida.

Su preciosa Lefou, tuvo que caer desde lo más alto de la torre de un castillo y casi morir, perder su brazo izquierdo y la visión de un ojo para darse cuenta de lo importante que era el hombre para él, de que su padre estaba realmente mal, de que simplemente ese pequeño hombrecillo era mucho más de lo que se merecía.

Gastón había odiado a Elizabeth desde el fondo de su corazón, desquito su ira en ella, empujo todo su dolor y odio en su dirección usándole como pretexto solo porque no quería ver la realidad, solo porque no quería ser consciente que se odiaba a sí mismo, el un capitán de la guerra condecorado, un soldado que vivió a través de una cruel batalla y sobrevivo no había querido aceptar que estaba asustado de que esa niña lograría lo que su madre no pudo, arrebatarle a Lefou.

Y sin embargo aun después de todo ese odio, de lo mucho que había deseado deshacerse de ella ahora todo era diferente, porque de alguna forma esa niña había logrado no solo ganarse a todo el pueblo, había terminado por en su interior, esa pequeña logro ver la parte más horrenda de Gastón, su momento de mayor debilidad y sonrió con una calidez que rivalizaba con Lefou en toda su palabra.

El simplemente no podía dejar que esa niña muriera, no cuando era una parte de Lefou, no cuando ella pedía cada noche una historia nueva sobre sus tiempos de guerra, no cuando Elizabeth hacia tan feliz a su Lefou, Gastón era un ser egoísta por naturaleza, lo fue toda su vida y eso le había causado mucho dolor a su alrededor no iba a pasar otra vez.

Vas a estar bien – murmuro lo más calmado que pudo a la niña – tu padre no te dejara morir – continuo tratando de tranquilizar los sollozos de la pequeña – escucha no llores, eres fuerte, eres la hija de Lefou y mi aprendiz así que deja de llorar y mira a tu padre.

Cuando la pequeña entre hipos asintió y dirigió la mirada a su padre Gastón supo lo que tenía que hacer tomo con fuerza el brazo de Lefou y se levantó lo suficiente para que su rostro llegara hasta su mano entonces lo mordió, encajo sus dientes en la mano que le ayudaba para obligarle a soltarle, Lefou grito sin poder resistirlo pero no aflojo el agarre en lo más mínimo no cedió incluso cuando la sangre ya empezaba a manchar los dientes de Gastón.

-¡Basta! – Grito el hombre – ¡no voy a soltarte! – insisto ignorando los lloriqueos de su niña más la tierra bajo sus rodillas cedió haciéndole tambalearse para caer contra el precipicio, los dos cuerpos colgantes se balancearon penosamente, Elizabeth grito más fuerte aferrándose al brazo de su padre no sin antes ver con horror como Gastón tenía la boca llena de sangre, ella empezó a resbalarse entonces.

Lefou se distrajo, su agarre se aflojo solo un poco cosa que Gastón aprovecho aflojo su mano lo más que pudo y dejo que sus dedos se deslizaran con ayuda de la sangre ajena, Lefou apenas si registro lo sucedido cuando las yemas de sus dedos dejaron de tocar a Gastón grito sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver morir al hombre pues su niña se tambaleaba perdiendo fuerza en sus manos, sin perder tiempo la tomo y con ambas manos pudo subirla lejos del peligro, la abrazo, la sostuvo contra su pecho impidiéndole mirar atrás, cubrió su rostro para que no viera a Gastón morir y enterró el suyo en su cabello en un abrazo deseando que todo estuviera bien negándose a tener una última visión del hombre mayor .

Lo había perdido otra vez, por segunda vez perdió al hombre que amaba, si la primera vez fue doloroso ahora lo era mucho mil veces más, sintió como si desgarraran su alma entera, un grito ahogado, fue lo único que escucho, que se desvaneció a la lejanía, aquel que se perdió en el viento del precipicio, en el sonido de las aguas rio abajo.

Lefou se quedó ahí incapaz de ponerse de pie, de soltar a su hija, de enfrentar la horrible realidad que volvía a ocurrirle, se quedó ahí llorando al amante que nunca fue suyo.

Lo último que vio Gastón antes de caer ante su inminente muerte fue el rostro de Lefou cubierto en lágrimas, verle poner a salvo a Elizabeth, lo último que pensó fue una plegaria al cielo, hacia aquel ser misericordioso en el que no creía para proteger a sus seres queridos, lo último que sintió después del miedo fue tristeza, un profundo arrepentimiento por jamás poner en palabras aquellos sentimientos antes de caer en paz completamente, lo último que escuchó Gastón fueron las aguas del rio golpeando contra las rocas.

Después de eso la nada.

Gastón Legume había muerto.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **La relación de Gastón y Lizzie era la principal aquí, ambos son tercos y orgullosos, quieren que todo se haga a su voluntad y compiten por la atención de Lefou es obvio que no se soporten pero que poco a poco se vayan dando cuenta que ninguno es realmente lo que aparenta es adorable, Gastón aprendiendo que un padre no debe ser como el suyo y Lizzie entendiendo que su madre realmente no entendía a Gastón y estaba equivocada.**

 **Como pueden ver las heridas de Gaston dependen no tanto de su estado de ánimo si no de las condiciones de este, cuando no es un completo idiota casi no duelen, cuando está recordando todo lo que perdió como un engreído el dolor es el doble.**

 **Este no es el final el próximo ya lo será por ahora amen la relación de Gastón y Lizzie wii sé que Lefou queda un poco olvidado pero prometo que saldrá más en el siguiente cap y su relación con Gastón se definirá… no sé qué más hay que definirse si ya estan criando a una hija.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Un Lefou para Gastón?**


	6. Capítulo 6: Fábula ancestral

**Capítulo 6: Fábula ancestral.**

" _ **¡Bueno, yo digo que matemos a la bestia!"**_

 _Érase una vez en el corazón de Francia un joven y apuesto príncipe que vivió en un hermoso castillo, aun que tenía todo lo que deseaba su corazón el príncipe era egoísta y arrogante, cobraba al pueblo para llenar su castillo con los objetos más costosos y sus fiestas con la gente más hermosa._

 _Pero una noche una intrusa inesperada llegó al castillo para pedir refugio de la helada tormenta. Como obsequio ofreció al príncipe una sola rosa, en desprecio por su aspecto andrajoso el príncipe rechazo a la mujer. Pero ella le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias pues la belleza se halla en el interior. Cuando la volvió a rechazar la apariencia externa de la anciana se disolvió revelando a una hermosa hechicera, el príncipe le suplico su perdón pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había visto que no había amor en su corazón y como castigo lo transformó en una horrible bestia y lanzo un poderoso hechizo en su castillo y a todo aquel que vivía ahí._

 _Los días se convirtieron en años y el mundo olvido al príncipe y sus sirvientes pues la hechicera borro todo recuerdo de ellos de la mente de sus seres amados, más la rosa que había ofrecido en realidad era una rosa encantada si el aprendía a amar a alguien y también obtenía su amor a cambio antes de que cayera el ultimo pétalo el hechizo se rompería si no sería condenado a ser una bestia por toda la eternidad._

 _Con el paso de los años se decepciono y perdió toda esperanza._

 _Pues ¿quién podría aprender a amar a una bestia?_

* * *

-Estoy en casa padre – Grito la joven pateando la puerta en sus hombros un ciervo recién muerto - ¿Padre? – volvió a llamar dejando caer el ciervo en la mesa, no era uno muy grande tal vez uno joven pero aun así de buen tamaño para ella, un niño salió corriendo entonces de no más de seis años lleno de jabón totalmente desnudo.

-¡Lizzie! – grito el niño emocionado corriendo abrazar la joven.

-Hey Gil ¿escapando del baño otra vez eh? – sonrió ella revolviendo los cabellos rubios del niño mientras este asentía.

-Elizabeth – llamo un hombre regordete con la camisa mojada y sus mangas recogidas llenas de jabón – Gil el baño aún no termina – dijo con severidad al niño que se escondió detrás de las piernas de su hermana – otro ciervo – noto entonces la carne muerta en su mesa – y lo pusiste sobre la mesa - suspiro poniendo las manos en sus caderas – Elizabeth Floretta Le Fay – llamo su nombre completo – te eh dicho mil veces que no hay ciervos, conejos o cualquier otro animal muerto en nuestra mesa.

-Pero no es para nosotros – se disculpó de inmediato – bueno la carne si pero la piel es un regalo padre, es el cumpleaños del hijo mayor del príncipe Adam y merece un gran regalo – se excusó sonriendo como una niña angelical.

-Bien – suspiro su padre – pero necesitaras un baño también o Laurrette no va a permitirte en su tienda – la chica hizo un puchero ante la mención de la modista – nada, es un baile formal necesitas un vestido nuevo – le ordeno.

-Bien – rodo los ojos – me bañare y usare un estúpido vestido – gruño – aunque yo creo que los pantalones son más cómodos – salió de ahí murmurando molesta para quitarse la ropa ensangrentada.

Y Laurrette había sigo la única de las Bimbettes de seguir en el negocio de su madrastra cociendo vestidos para las damas del pueblo, ella finalmente se alió con Stanley quien tenía un buen gusto y juntos crearon la mejor sastrería de todas, por lo que la mayoría de las chicas del pueblo estaban ahí para mandar por un nuevo traje que lucir en la gala del cumpleaños número dieciséis del hijo mayor del príncipe Adam, el más amado de todos.

Ellos lo hicieron a regañadientes, Elizabeth y Gil tuvieron sus trajes terminados regresando a casa a tiempo para la cena, mientras Gil jugueteaba con pequeños soldados sobre los perros, Lefou termina de cuidar la cena en el fuego, ciervo en estofado gracias a su hija, Elizabeth salió a dar un paseo camino hasta la vieja casa de su padre, dejando a su caballo un bello semental que le había costado una pequeña fortuna bien amarrado rodeo la vieja casa, una que eran más ruinas que nada hasta el amplio patio, le gustaba este lugar, la casa donde vivía ahora de Gastón estaba en la ciudad, en medio de toda la ajetreada vida del pueblo por lo que no había un patio decente, aquí a las afueras de la ciudad ella podía tener el bello jardín que alguna vez perteneció a su abuela.

Las flores muchas de ellas silvestres empezaban ya a cerrarse con la noche cayendo lentamente sobre ellas, el viento soplo con suavidad tratando de aligerar la carga de culpa en su corazón, ella termino por cruzar ese mar de flores hasta la pequeña tumba, una lápida donde un nombre simbólico se encontraba marcado pues no había cuerpo alguno.

-Hola – salido la chica arrodillándose entre la hierba fresca – lamento no haber podido venir antes – suspiro ella con remordimiento – pero eh estad tan ocupada y sé que sonara mal – dijo con vergüenza – pero soy tan feliz que a veces lo olvido – murmuro – perdóname – su garganta se sintió seca de pronto – no es mi intención olvidarte pero gracias – sonrió con tristeza – gracias por darme una familia aunque sé que no fue tu intención y nunca imaginaste que llegara a pasar así – limpio con su mano el contorno de cada una de las letras de la vieja lapida – gracias por traerlo de vuelta madre.

La chica se levantó entonces viendo la lápida simbólica que su padre le dejo mantener, un lugar donde pudiera sentirse a gusto para visitar a su madre, para hablar con ella ya que no podría hacerlo en el real sepulcro a menos tenia este campo de flores. Monto a su caballo nuevamente no sin antes decir adiós y cabalgo a su casa, Gil abrió la puerta sonriendo al mirarle, saltante de gusto al verla, su padre ya sirviendo la comida en la mesa, los dos perros de caza corriendo a su al rededor y en la chimenea, junto a esta donde la silla de astas y pieles siempre descansada la figara de un hombre le saludo.

-Elizabeth – llamo el hombre levantándose.

-Has regresado – dijo ella emocionada corriendo abrazarle.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa niña solo fui al castillo? – gruño el hombre ante la muestra de afecto - Tu hija debe estar enferma para abrazarme así – miro al hombre regordete que solo sonreirá ante sus palabras.

-Nuestra hija – le corrigió él – es tuya también Gastón.

-Elizabeth cazo un venado para el hijo del príncipe – Gil intervino buscando atención también.

-¡Cállate idiota! – la chica lo empujó hacia los perros que saltaron a gusto encima del niño para jugar.

-¿Enserio Elizabeth? - gruño el viejo hombre - es un enclenque – frunció el ceño ni siquiera estoy seguro de ir a su baile.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto e iremos todos – llamo la atención Lefou y todos en la casa comenzaron a pelear mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

Y Elizabeth no pudo dejar de sonreír en toda la noche, al recordarse que sí, esta era su familia, la cual estuvo a punto de perder, por surte nada de eso sucedió.

* * *

Dieciséis años antes.

Agatha se paseaba por el castillo después de convertir a la bestia nuevamente en humano, camino frente a las personas que llenos de gozos reconocían a sus seres queridos, paso de largo como un fantasma puesto que la felicidad no les dejaba ver más allá, se abrió camino entre la multitud y rodeo el castillo hasta donde el cuerpo de un hombre cruel exhalaba sus últimos alientos de vida, la hechicera miro al hombre, vio la vida escapándose preparándose para verle partir, para ver a la muerte recolectar su alma, el hombre abrió la boca intentando murmurar algo, sus últimas palabras o una plegaria al cielo tal vez, no sería la primera vez que alguien le suplicara salvarle, lo que él dijo no fue nada que se esperaba.

"Lefou"

El hombre moribundo llamo aquel que tanto dolor le causo, no había orden, no haba odio en sus palabras, simple remordimiento, Gastón Legume susurra el nombre de su amigo como una súplica de perdón, tal vez solo tal vez aun había algo bueno dentro del arrogante hombre, Agatha se debatió entonces, podía dejarlo caer, cortar los hilos que lo mantenían aún con vida y sufriendo o empujar la vida de nuevo dentro del deshilachado, podía tal vez darle otra oportunidad, había servido con el príncipe porque no con un viejo soldado cuya vida fue igualmente empujada en el camino incorrecto.

Ella se mostró indecisa, no queriendo pasar diez largos años nuevamente con un ser maldito, donde encontraría el amor nuevamente, cuando el hombre volvió a llamar su nombre, supo que tal vez no era solo amistad lo que había ahí, busco entre los corazones de los presentes, las almas de todos los del castillo y lo hayo, ahí estaba era débil pero aún se mantenía, una conexión, la última cuerda que mantenía la vida de Gastón en ese mundo, el ultimo hilo que lo mantenía en ese plano venia directamente del corazón de pequeño Lefou.

No debió ser sorpresa Agatha solo sonrió ante la ironía de la vida, aquí estaba el, un hombre arrogante tanto como lo fue Adam, lleno de todo lo que podía desear y sin embargo solo por no ver que la felicidad estaba a centímetros de sus dedos, sería muy fácil que Gastón tuviera que esperar que alguien lo amara al ser trasformado en una bestia, demasiado pues ya tenía el amor incondicional de alguien, no, Gastón tenía que aprender su lección de otra forma, amar a otro ser, ser capaz de darlo todo por alguien, la vida misma de ser necesario.

Agatha se dijo entonces que le daría una oportunidad solo una, levanto la mano sobre el corazón de Gastón y trajo de vuelta su alma empujándola a su cuerpo, una última advertencia le susurro, el alcance de su maldición.

" _Tanto en el interior como el exterior tu apariencia reflejara, hasta que no aprendas a amar la maldición no terminara, aprende de ella Gastón pues esta es tu última oportunidad"_

Cuando Gastón despertó olvido la advertencia de la vieja hechicera.

* * *

-Pobre tonto – murmuro Agatha caminado entre las rocas del rio a sus pies el cuerpo de Gastón golpeado por estas se aferraba nuevamente a la vida, otra vez en esa situación, nuevamente verlo morir ante sus ojos - te lo había advertido Gastón – suspiro ella inclinándose al cuerpo - te di otra oportunidad y mírate aquí a punto de morir nuevamente – acomodo un mechón de cabello húmedo para que este pudiera verle a la perfección - ¿porque lo hiciste? – pregunto entonces con confusión - Lefou hubiera resistido, incluso si se lo pedias hubiera soltado a su hija – dijo totalmente seria sin emoción alguna en su rostro, vio la lucha del hombre, a Gastón intentando respirar pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo, la hechicera entonces uso su magia para permitirle hablar y que este se defendiera.

-No lo haría – finalmente respondió.

-Ambos sabemos que sí, tenía tanto miedo de perderte que no lo hubiera dudado – le miro ella Gastón pareció sorprendido pero nuevamente necio a sus palabras - solo tenías que decir una palabra y estarías vivo y ella fuera del camino - sonrió - es lo que más deseas ¿no?, lo que realmente ansia tu corazón, tenerle para ti.

-No - ni siquiera dudo, hace algunos años Gastón hubiera respondido diferente, que no le importaba el pequeño hombre, hace unos meses él hubiera dicho que sí, que solo deseaba su atención, ahora era muy diferente.

-¿No? – dijo incrédula - acaso su vida vale más que la tuya, ¿la hija de esa mujer es mucho más importante que la del gran Gastón? – dijo con burla - ¿Valió la pena? – se levantó entonces alisando su vestido - Dar tu vida por la de esa bastarda, ¿realmente son mucho más importantes que tú?

-Si – murmuró Gastón cerrando los ojos listo para dejarse llevar por la muerte, porque si, ellos eran lo más importante, Lefou y esa niña, Elizabeth a quien sin darse cuenta había empezado a querer con fervor, si le dieran a elegir Gastón lo haría todo nuevamente, lo supo cuando corrió en el bosque y peleo con un oso para protegerla, pero hasta ahora finalmente podía admitirlo, si ella, Elizabeth era lo más importante y finalmente podía morir al saber que estaba a salvo.

Agatha suspiro no había esperado esto, la aparición de Elizabeth fue una sorpresa pero realmente algo bueno, creyó que Gastón nunca aprendería la lección con esa niña ahí, que siempre habría rencor en su corazón y jamás podría amar realmente a alguien, no a Lefou pues la constante traición seria recordada por Elizabeth y sin embargo ahí estaba el hombre, en su momento más bajo, destruido totalmente capaz de sacrificarse por la ida de una niña inocente, de aquella a la que más odio alguna vez su corazón ahora le amaba.

Habría sido más fácil, mucho más que Gastón admitiera su amor por Lefou, que el finalmente viera todo el cariño del hombre, mas quiso el destino que fuera el cariño de una niña lo que le librara de aquella maldición, ni siquiera ella con su magia pudo predecir qué el duro corazón de Gastón se ablandaría por una pequeña de siete años.

-Despierta Gastón – suspiro la mujer mientras la luz envolvía el cuerpo casi sin vida del hombre y lo dejaba caer totalmente seco e ileso - no sé cómo pero lo has logrado – se burló ella - pusiste la vida de alguien más sobre la tuya, has aprendido tu lección – y sin más se alejó unos pasos para que Gastón se levantara, estaba mareado sus pulmones ya no estaban pesados.

Parpadeo un par de veces solo para notar que su visión era nuevamente perfecta, no había ninguna sombra o tambaleo en esta, noto también que contaba diez dedos, su otra mano su brazo la cual seguía sintiendo a veces como un fantasma ahora estaba ahí, no era una ilusión más, su brazo estaba de vuelta, incluso lo mordió para ver si era real lo que ocasionó una burla de la hechicera, se acercó al agua para ver su reflejo en esta y ahí estaba so rostro, la cicatriz aún estaba ahí, cubriendo su ojo pero no había nada malo en su visión, su brazo también estaba de vuelta, con una enorme cicatriz rodeándole donde antes había sido cortado, abrió su camisa, aquella que estaba casi rota por la caída y en su pecho seguía la otra cicatriz enorme pero no había rastro de dolor, incluso al levantarse por completo y caminar no hubo cojera, él estaba bien, en perfectas condiciones, si no fuera por las obvias cicatrices de su caída no habría rastro alguno.

-¿Cuál es el truco? – fue lo primero que salió de su boca al verse de vuelto a la vida, aun con desconfianza a la mujer.

-El truco es que te vayas antes de que cambie de opinión – le despidió no queriendo lidiar con Gastón y esperando que este solo se fuera o terminaría convirtiéndolo en sapo, de hecho esperaba que eso pasara, noto entonces que Gastón rascaba su cicatriz el su brazo con desesperación - es para que recuerdes lo que algunas vez te hizo perder tu arrogancia – llamo su atención por lo que dejo de rascarse, pues le era extraño después de meses de no tenerlo - Y Gastón no habrá una próxima vez – le recordó mirándole con seriedad.

-Gracias – dijo finalmente el hombre con total humildad antes de marcharse de vuelta a donde suponía él era su hogar.

-Ellos deben importante mucho si realmente estas agradeciendo a una pobre mendiga – murmuro mirando simplemente como el hombre seguía sin mirar detrás.

"Es bueno" se dijo que Gastón no volteara ni una sola vez, que no mirara sus pasos, que no viera el pasado como venía haciendo desde hace años, pues a veces por no dejar de vivir en el paso, por insistir en lo que alguna vez fue no podemos ver lo que tenemos en frente, a veces nosotros mismos nos encerramos en una maldición al no dejar ir el pasado atrás.

Gastón siguió caminando, hasta que sus piernas dolieron, siguió caminando ignorando los aullidos en la lejanía, los posibles peligros, estaba muy lejos de su hogar pues el rio lo había arrastrado un buen tramo, cuando su cuerpo no pudo más se mordió la lengua antes de maldecir a la hechicera por dejarle tan lejos de su aldea, para después agradecer el ser cuidado por ella, pues estaba seguro que no había forma alguna que el solo atravesara el bosque por ya cuatros días enteros sin que fuera atacado por algún lobo o fiera que pudiera dañarle.

El quinto día, cuando el sol se metía en el horizonte llego a la aldea.

Fueron horas tal vez, o solo minutos, no importo el tiempo en ese momento, Lefou siguió abrazando a Lizzie hasta que la noche se adentró en el horizonte, hasta que alguien llego a auxiliarles obligándoles a levantarse, Elizabeth en sus brazos seguía llorando y el solo estaba ahí, negándose a mirar donde Gastón había caído, no escucho la voz de las personas, solo sabe que fue empujado en un carruaje, que fue llevado a un castillo y una taza de té cliente en sus manos fue puesto, Lefou no recuerda mucho solo que cuando Bella puso una mano en su hombro dándole su pésame él se rompió, lloro nuevamente como no había hecho desde la guerra, desde que sus padres murieron, Lefou se sintió como un pequeño solitario, toda la angustia al saber que Gastón había muerto la primera vez regreso, todo el dolor se incrementó, pues ahora no había forma, no habría milagros que lo trajeran de vuelta.

Cuando se hizo obvio que no llegaban Bella se preocupó, Lefou nunca legaba tarde por lo que alerto mandar a alguien a buscarles, así fue como encontraron al caballo sin riendas por el camino y terminaron rastreándoles, así fue como les encontraron, sin rastro alguno de Gastón pero con obvias indicios de los que posiblemente pudo pasar.

Pasaron dos días antes de que Lefou pudiera hablar de lo sucedido, dos días en los que solo lloraba y abrazaba a su hija, después de eso regreso a su casa, a casa de Gastón, no es que Lefou le ofreciera un lugar en el astillo es que de alguna forma no se sentía bien, la primera vez que estuvieron ahí Gastón casi muere, ahora había muerto de camino al castillo, era tonto pero de alguna forma Lefou asocio cosas terribles con el castillo y quiso regresar al pueblo.

Fue una sorpresa cuando el notario le hizo saber que todas las propiedades de Gastón pasaban a su nombre, cuando supo que en algún momento después de la guerra Gastón había rececho el testamento, tras tomar posesión de las cosas de sus padres el decidió hacer uno nuevo, uno que involucraba a sus hijos futuros y esposa pero de igual manera a Lefou, sin hijos propios Gastón dejo todo a su mejor amigo Lefou.

Se sintió aun peor después de eso, pero se dijo que debía ser fuerte, mantenerse firme y no dejarse morir en el dolor pues tenía una hija que lo necesitaba, Lizzie dejó de sonreír, desde el accidente no había dicho una palabra, desde el regreso a su casa no lloro, no se movía nada, era como si simplemente perdiera el deseo a vivir, y eso lastimo a su padre.

El quinto día desde la muerte de Gastón tras posponer nuevamente el funeral para su viejo amigo la desesperación volvió a inundarle, Lizzie seguía aferrada al viejo sombrero de Gastón, cuando intentaron quitárselo ella grito y pataleo, ahora solo lo sostenía en sus dedos como si fuera un tesoro, esa noche Lefou tomo el licor y bebió, decidido emborracharse hasta ya no tener conciencia, solo una noche, solo una pidió sin que el recuerdo de Gastón lo siguiera.

Esa noche alguien toco su puerta con insistencia, cuando abrió la puerta y vio de pie a Gastón, lo maldijo creyendo que era alucinación, empujo al hombre, al farsante que disfrutaba de torturarle golpeándole, cuando dos fuertes brazos le rodearon para no dejarle ir, cuando su nombre fue dicho en una caricia soltó a llorar.

-Estoy en casa – murmuro finalmente Gastón viendo el dolor de su mejor amigo – estoy en casa mi querida Lefou – le sostuvo toda la noche, le abrazo mientras el hombre más bajo lo golpeaba reprochándole dejarlos, le sostuvo hasta que se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Lefou despertó desorientado, la jaqueca martillando su cabeza, el aroma de algo delicioso tal vez huevos recién hechos le animó a levantarse, levanto su vista del sillón solo para congelarse, pues un fantasma hacia huevos en la cocina, cuando Gastón le lanzo una de sus arrogantes sonrisas casi se desmaya del susto.

Le grito, empujo llamándole demonio, o alguna hechicería que no debía pasar, pero Gastón finalmente convenció a su viejo amigo que era real y de hecho no había comido nada decente en días, le hablo de su maldición, de cómo fue devuelto a la vida y olvido todo el asunto pero que finalmente fue liberado y recompensado, de cómo las cicatrices cubrían su piel como un recordatorio a su arrogancia, le hablo de todo, del largo martirio que había sido regresar a casa, su hogar.

Ellos se miraron fijamente, Gastón no dejo de sonreír y Lefou estaba tan feliz que estaba seguro que casi lo besaría en ese momento, sus manos casi se tocaban desde la mesa, entonces Gastón bajo la mirada tomando con delicadeza la mano de Lefou y murmuro un perdón, se disculpó por el dolor, por los malos tratos, por toda su arrogancia, el regordete hombre no sabía que decir, sonrió simplemente y le perdono de todo corazón.

Un grito entonces se oyó dese el otro lado de la casa, Lizzie salía de la habitación y a ver a Gastón grito asustada, cuando su padre asintió corrió a los brazos del hombre y lloro, le llamo tonto por dejarse caer y después exigió saber la historia detrás de ello.

Todo volvió a ser como antes pero ahora mucho mejor, el pueblo no vio extraño el hecho de Gastón tuviera su brazo otra vez y él no lo señalo Lefou aseguró que tal vez era obra de la hechicera y ninguno dijo nada.

La normalidad regreso, Gastón estaba rodeado nuevamente de mujeres hermosas tras las cacerías exitosas, Lizzie aprendió a leer gracias a las lecturas de Gastón pero también se convirtió en una gran aprendiz, ella era quien espantaba a las mujeres que coqueteaban con el hombre y ocupaba el lugar en su regazo, a veces se quejaba un poco diciendo que no habría hermosas mujeres sobre el por causa de Lizzie pero realmente no le molestaba tanto.

Aun visitaban a Bella, Gastón a regañadientes haciendo una mueca cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada y aun que debió sentirse terrible, de hecho su desagrado fue por otra cosa, el ya no estaba interesado en la mujer de hecho simplemente no quería verla.

Los años pasaron y Gastón se acostumbró a estar todo el tiempo con su pequeña familia, llevando a Lefou a todas partes enseñando a Elizabeth a ser una grandiosa mujer, tuvo que pasar más tiempo aun y un nuevo niño para que Gastón, tan terco como era se diera cuenta de lo importante que Lefou era para él.

No es que fuera lento, o un idiota, es que paso tanto tiempo reprimiendo ese deseo, tanto empujando sus anhelos que era difícil tomar lo que realmente deseaba aun cuando estuviera cerca de él.

Era una noche tranquila, tras beber unas rondas en la cantina, Elizabeth dormida en el hombro de Gastón ella cumplió los dieciséis años finalmente y su primera bebida fue supervisada, Lefou no estaba tan de acuerdo pero lo dejo pasar por que al menos la vigilarían, iban de regreso con una adolecente totalmente dormida, arrullada por el movimiento de Gastón, habían escucharon algunos murmullos de mujeres que vieron a la joven beber como una campeona decir lo mal que estaba criada, la falta de una madre en su casa.

Lefou escucho eso, y por algún motivo terminaron hablando de que ninguno de ellos busco casarse nunca, Gastón molesto rodo los ojos pues Elizabeth había dejado de beber desde hacer rato para subirse al regazo de Gastón y dormir como si fuera una niña de cinco años y finalmente habían partido a casa, con la ahora chica dormida en su cama, después de algunos años Lefou dejó de dormir con ella y bueno termino en la habitación de Gastón como amigos claro.

La mayoría de las noches Gastón no estaba ahí puesto que solía ir a cazar y pasaba largos periodos fuera, pero cuando lo hacía era como dos amigos y bueno si tal vez despertaban medio abrazados nadie lo menciono nunca, así que estaban ahí en frente a la chimenea, con Gastón bebiendo otra cerveza aun cuando Lefou no quería, viendo las llamas del fuego avivarse que finalmente hablo.

-Siempre fuiste tú – murmuro el hombre mirando el fuego danzar suavemente.

-¿Que? – pregunto extrañado Lefou no entendió a qué se refería.

-Lo que estaba buscando – suspiro el hombre - eras tú – y ahora le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Gastón? – dijo titubeante desde su silla, Gastón se levantó entonces dejo su bebida en una mesa cercana y se acercó a Lefou, soplo su aliento con suavidad contra el rostro del menor inclinándose hasta estar completamente frente a frente sobre él le miro.

-Te lo dije, eres el mejor Lefou – sonrió con cariño – y yo solo merezco lo mejor – termino para besarle finalmente y fue extraño y único ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Lefou solo había besado a una mujer en su vida, Gastón a miles de ellas y sin embargo ninguno de ellos se había sentido así.

Gastón le beso, tomo sus labios con delicadeza, tranquilidad, con todo el tiempo del mundo esperándoles, no había necesidad de correr, no hubo necesidad de ocultare, no más, no ahora, no después de casi perderse dos veces, a ninguno de ellos les importo lo que pudiera pasar, solo el ahora, solo el hoy.

Tuvieron que pasar más de veinte años para que Gastón finalmente aceptara lo que su corazón le dijo hace mucho tiempo, que la voz de su padre se desvaneciera en su mente y todos los prejuicios se perdieran, tuvieron que llorar mucho, sangrar y demás para que finalmente Gastón pudiera decirlo, tuvo que ser maldito y convertirse en padres para que finalmente Gastón Legume aceptara que amaba a su mejor amigo Lefou.

Fue durante uno de sus viajes que sucedió, Gastón odiaba viajar pero tras algunos años, se decidido a hacerlo, como cazador y amante de las astas había reunido una gran cantidades de estas, sin embargo termino teniendo que deshacerse de ellas y busco compradores en otros lugares, en su último viaje Gastón regreso con algo extraño, un pequeño bulto en sus manos, que Lefou intrigado descubrió.

Un bebé, Gastón traía un jodido Bebé entre las cosas de su carreta lo primero que dijo Lefou cuando lo vio fue "por favor dime que no es tuyo", Gastón bufo ante eso y gruño alguna tontería pero obviamente el no traería a un niño entre las cosas de su carreta como un objeto.

Nunca supieron de quien era el Bebé, Gastón regreso al pueblo un par de veces preguntando si algún madre perdió su hijo más nadie supo darle razón, Lefou no descarto la teoría de que fuera hijo de Gastón o de alguna forma relacionada con el pues lo brillantes ojos azules del niño lo incriminaban, Elizabeth amo al niño y con el paso del tiempo comprendieron que nadie vendría por el chiquillo.

Un par de años después aún seguían con el miedo de que alguien regresara arrebatarles a su hijo, si su hijo ahora, entonces el buen príncipe Adam por decreto real les concedió la custodia del niño irrevocable, Gastón odio deberle tanto al odioso príncipe pero por el rostro de felicidad de su familia se tragó sus quejas.

Lo llamaron Gil y era un niño dulce y adorable, tierno y de buen corazón, el también aprendió a leer aun que fue un poco trabajoso para él.

En cuanto a Elizabeth creció convirtiéndose en una mujer fuerte y decidida, los vestidos eran algo no tan cotidiano en su vida, pantalones y botas eran mucho más prácticos cuando ella salía a cazar y en su casa nunca falto el ciervo fresco que cargaba en su propia espalda, muchas de las otras chicas murmuraban sobre la falta de pretendientes, de la chica al parecer un hombre, los más mal intencionados culpaban el ejemplo de tener que vivir con dos hombres en pecado pero a ella poco le importo.

El día que se enamoró lo hizo de la persona menos esperada Gastón rechino los dientes y se opuso fervientemente pues no creía que el pequeño niño era ideal para su niña, incluso era más joven que ella, un enclenque que ni siquiera gustaba de usar armas, estaba seguro que no sabía ni como disparar una.

Su nombre era Ben y era precisamente el hijo de mayor se su némesis, aunque Lefou decía que Gastón solo era dramático, Bella, así que si cuando ellos se encontraron en el bosque porque Lizzie trato de matar un ciervo y Ben lo prohibió preguntando que había hecho el ciervo para molestarle y ella arremetió con que solo quería poner comida en su mesa una extraña amistad nació, Ben era un chico dulce de buenos sentimientos decidido a reparar todo el daño que su padre había hecho con la nación bajo su gobierno y Lizzie pronto quedó prendada de el así como el de su fuerza y valentía.

Adam se puso en contra, su hijo era un príncipe, uno que debía buscar una linda esposa tierna y paciente, dulce y adorable no una salvaje como la hija de Gastón, cuando este se enteró de eso grito sobre lo mimado que era su hijo y no merecía mirar a su bella y perfecta niña, al final ambos se callaron por que Ben dejo muy en claro que le valía madres si aceptaban o no su amor ellos se iban a casar así tuvieran que huir para ello.

Nadie huyo, ellos se casaron y tuvieron muchos hijos, nietos que Gastón empujaban para ser grandes y fuertes cazadores como él y Bella educaba con gran amor.

Gil no se quedó atrás se convirtió en un hombre grande y viril de gran fortaleza y aun que no era muy hábil cazando ni muy listo en palabras de Elizabeth era un gran peleador, por lo que sus padres creyeron que se convertiría en soldado, fue una gran sorpresa cuando llego con la noticia de convertirse en marinero, se despidió de sus padres y se hizo a la mar donde su barco fue atacado por piratas, pero no se preocupen Gil no fue asesinado, la capitana del barco vio potencial en el muchacho y aunque a veces le sacaba de quicio se volvió un miembro útil de su tripulación, además era un excelente cocinero, así como relatar sus aventuras en canciones para alabarle, incluso el primer oficial no pudo estar más satisfecho.

Las vida resulto realmente buena después de todo para Gastón, y cuando la muerte los reclamo finalmente fueron en paz.

Gastón se fue primero, en su lecho de muerte agradeció a Lefou por estar a su lado, pidió perdón por no verlo mucho antes para evitar ese sufrimiento y espero que algún día en otra vida pudiera recompensárselo, Lefou sonrió acariciando su rostro y aseguró sin ninguna duda volver a pasar por todo ese dolor si al final volvían a estar así, rodeados de su familia, amándose, él le siguió pocos días después.

En cuanto a Bella y Adam ellos vivieron para ver a sus nietos crecer y volverse hombres de bien.

Y Ben él se volvió un gran gobernante, mucho mejor que su padre.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **No puede haber un final feliz más ridículo de este… hasta hijos tienen por dios… me siento enferma de tanta felicidad.**

 **Y bien la maldición finalmente se rompió, la cual era que Gastón aprendiera a amar, a poner a otro sobre sus necesidades, ahora si se rompió cuando Gastón se sacrificó por Lizzie por que la ama, antes de que me vengan con sus antorchas recuerden que existen muchas clases de amor y la hechicera jamás especifico, el amor romántico puede ser tan puro como el amor de un padre a una hija y fue este amor el que salvo a Gastón.**

 **Si quedarse con Lefou costo más trabajo y finalmente se dio cuenta el por qué ya no necesitaba coquetear con otras mujeres o que realmente todo lo que buscaba era ese hombre llamado Lefou.**

 **Así que tal vez Lizzie es mucho mayor que Ben pero saben que no me importa, a Ben tampoco y si es el Ben de Descendientes al principio iba a buscarle otro nombre o no se sacarle otro hermano pero me dije meh que trabajo, será el Ben tierno y dulce que todos aman de Descendientes porque este es un universo donde no hay hada madrina, no hay Estados Unidos de Auradon y no hay Mal.**

 **Alguien quiere otro fic Gafou? Nadie? Igual lo voy a publicar solo que esta vez será de Gastón amando a Lefou siendo abiertamente Gay y Lefou no queriendo a Gastón, ¿podrá Gastón conquistarlo? No se lo pierdan en su siguiente fic Gafou, mío de mí.**

 **Atrapándote**

 **Resumen: Gastón héroe de Villeneuve, pináculo de la virilidad y el hombre más codiciado de toda la aldea se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de otro hombre y no cualquiera, el bajito y regordete Lefou, ¿el problema? Lefou aborrecía esta clase de atención él no era un sodomita, pero Gastón no iba a darse por vencido, nadie le dice que no a Gastón.**

 **Bella solo suspiro resistiendo el impulso de golpear a su amigo de la infancia por ser un completo idiota, casi sentía pena por Gastón… casi.**

 **Au donde Gastón es Gay pero Lefou no y Bella es la mejor amiga de Gastón.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Un Lefou para Gastón?**


End file.
